Rollspel med Dudley
by smargden
Summary: Harry introduceras i Rollspelsmagi - efter det händer en hel den, utanför den normala verkligheten. Stavningsuppdaterad 2012-06-03


**Rollspel med Dudley**

By Smargden

/AN: har haft den här liggande så gott som färdig, men jag är inte helt nöjd med den, men det får endera bli pubning eller dumpning, så tärningen bestämde – pubning, så därför är den nu på väg upp på nätet.

Upp på nätet den 21 februari 2012

Stavningsuppdaterad 2012-06-03

—

**1 — Dudley behöver Harrys medverkan**

Dudley hade alltid haft en förmåga att få sin vilja igenom, om inte av annan orsak så för att göra livet ännu mer miserabelt för hans kusin Harry. Men han hade ett verkligt problem att uppnå det målet med hans senaste intresse — rollspel.

Det hade blossat upp på skolan och hur än Vernon och Petunia försökte hålla Dudley borta från varje sak som innehöll ordet _magi_, misstog de sig när de tillät Dudley att delta i rollspelsgruppen.

Men Dudley tvingades snabbt inse att han inte skulle ha samma framgång med spelgruppen som han hade hoppats. Han var en av de yngre, och att regeln som störde honom mest var _**följ reglerna eller försvinn**__._ Det var en helt ny upplevelse för honom. _Hans rollspelarledare_ klarade ut att 'Players Handbook' (ISBN 0-935696-01-6 utgiven 1980), är den _enda_ bok i serien, han ska ha — att börja med. Dudley hade velat ha tillgång till även spelledarens regelbok.

Med spelarnas regelbok i hand och under spelledarens kontroll blev det att rulla tärningar, och inte enbart 6-sidiga tärningar, det visade sig finnas tärningar med fyra sidor, de vanliga med sex sidor, samt åtta, tio och tolv sidor, ja faktiskt även tärningar med 20 och 100 sidor fanns, och användes. Den 100 sidiga fanns som två varianter, en stor med alla individuella nummer, samt att man använde både den 10-sidiga, för 10-talen och den 20-sidiga för entalen.

Hur mycket Dudley än ville hålla allt roligt borta från Harry så behövdes Harry. För hur lite Dudley än ville inse det, så behövde han Harry för att förklara en del invecklade samband mellan de olika karaktärernas förhållanden och förmågor.

Naturligtvis ville Dudley ha _ALLT_ för de karaktörer han skulle få använda i spelet. Men — när DM (spelledaren) ännu en gång hade klarat ut att _regelboken gäller_, eller försvinn. Då hade även Dudley börjat inse att kan faktiskt _behövde_ Harry, det underlättade naturligtvis när hans DM bad honom ta med Harry.

För den saken tilldelades även Harry en uppsättning _karaktärer_. Naturligtvis fick inte Harry någon egen bok eller egna tärningar, men det behövde han inte ha, med allt han redan hade försökt förklara för Dudley, kunde han redan det mesta av bokens innehåll. Så det blev introducering och framtagning av spelarkaraktärer även för Harry.

"Slå upp sidan 14, och slå en D10 dolt, det betyder att du ska släppa tärningen här bakom min skärm." Sa DM, som Harry nu visste hette James Baker, en pojke som var 14 år medan Harry och Dudley bara var 8 år, i spelargruppen om nio unga pojkar var Harry och Dudley bland de yngre.

"Det blev en sexa, alltså en 'MU'. Rulla en D20 öppet."

Harry lät den 20-sidoga tärningen rulla och den stannade på . . . . . 20.

"Ser man på, du behövde 18 för den, som halvalv MU, behövs det _int_ i den högsta klassen för att nå nivåer. Men du kan inte nyttja högre int än 18 ,förrän du är uppe i nåvå 7. Här är ditt karaktärsblad, jag rullade de övriga värdena i förväg."

Harry läste in sin karaktärs förmågor:

Styrka: 16 vilket var ganska skapligt, +1 på skada;

Intelligens: 18/20, vilket betydde att det var — riktigt bra, faktiskt bästa möjliga för normala förhållanden;

Visdom: 15 här fanns det en begränsning, som inte var bra.

Smidighet: 16 vilket förbättrade en del i försvar.

Kroppsbyggnad: 12 — ops, långt ifrån bra, men det duger.

Utstrålning: 14 — det duger, är väl inte den mest övertygande personen i gruppen.

"Som du ser så blev det halvalv, och magiker. Till nästa gång ska du ha läst igenom det som står om MU, det börjar på sidan 25. Sen på sidan 41 har du en lista med besvärjelser du bör titta över, som förstanivåare har du bara tillgång till att memorera en besvärjelse var gång, men du kan läsa på dem alla. Du bör ha en anteckningsbok, där du skriver upp vilka besvärjelser du låter din karaktär använda, och vilka resultat det ger genom äventyren. Ett litet råd på vägen, en Halvalv MU, den slåss inte. Använda pil och båge, är ok, men i närkamp dör de fort. Dessutom brukar sällskapet ha nytta av informativa besvärjelser från lågnivåare. Så 'Detect Magic' är en sak, men den kommer ofta till användning när de endera går in i platser, eller ska värdera det de har roffat åt sig.

Det var så det hade börjat, för tre år sedan, nu när Harry trodde han var utsatt för världens spektakel. Han var inbjuden till en _skola för magiker_. Han hade haft enorma svårigheter att _inte_ visa att han faktiskt kunde påverka tärningarnas utfall. I en del tillfällen skulle de visa låga värden, andra gånger skulle de visa höga.

Han visste att DM, hade noterat det också, men han hade varit tyst om det, han bara log, när Harry rullade sin tärning för hur hans pilar träffade, och vilken skada de gjorde. Dudley var naturligtvis tacksam att Harry bidrog till att _äventyren_ i spelvärlden blev framgångar för dem. Harrys första karaktär följdes av tre övriga, samtliga hade varit framgångsrika i spelet. En hade varit Fighter/ranger en hade varit Tjuv/lönnmördare. I spelet gällde det att dölja den _extra_ grenen som tjuven hade, även för sina medspelare.

Men tre år av spelande hade givit inspiration till kunskap. Så snart han förstod att tärningarna lydde honom, började han, _diskret _naturligtvis, försöka se om han kunde driva fram andra förmågor.

Nå, redan efter ett par veckor hade första katastrofungen passerat, det var när Vernon råkade höra ordet _magic_ när Dudley och Harry talade. Det hade varit svårt för Dudley att övertyga Vernon att det _enbart var rollspel_, och naturligtvis var det bara spel. Det hade blivit ett par sådana _utspel_ genom åren. Men de hade visat Harry att _äkta magi _är något_ Dursley's vet om_. Och något de visste att Harry kunde, eller i vart fal borde kunna, utföra.

Den första _verkliga magi_ från spelboken Harry lyckades med var _Dancing Lights_. Inledningsvis hade han undrat varför han skulle ha häxträd, lysmask kunde han förstå, liksom fosfor. Hans trevande gjorde att han pulveriserade tändsatsen på en tändsticka att använda istället för fosfor. Efter några gånger upptäckte han att pulvret från tändstickorna inte verkade spela någon roll om de användes eller inte. Men att över huvud taget frammana _eld_ eller _ljus_ som han lärde sig efter det hade varit ett genombrott.

Det var nu inte alla besvärjelser han lyckades replikera, men tillräckligt många för att det skulle vara en helt ny värld. Och den bara växte i möjligheter, ju mer Dudley lyckades utveckla sina karaktärer och spelande, tillät sig Harry att utveckla sina också. Det betydde att Harry såg till att tärningarna Dudley rullade också visade bästa resultat för gruppen.

Efter de tre åren som gått från att Dudley hade _övertygat_ sina föräldrar att han verkligen _behövde_ Harry och innan Harry fick det underliga brevet hade många saker hunnit hända, många underliga saker.

Harry hade använt _Detect Magic_ hemma vid huset och upptäckt flera _fläckar_ som lyste i olika färger. Färgerna fanns det ingen förklaring till i böckerna, men han förstod att det fanns något, och att ändra på det skulle innebära att någon kanske märkte något. Däremot skulle han ha det i åtanke, men nu fanns det något konstruktivt. Brevet — glittrade av magi, INGEN av hans _spelarkamrater_ kunde ha åstadkommit det, så det blev att följa upp det diskret.

—

Men _diskret_ blev det inte när häxan Minerva McGonagall presenterade sig. Efter nästan femton minuters idogt meningsutbyte blev det så att Harry följde med, och presenterades för Diagongränd.

"Välkommen till den magiska sidan Harry." Sa hon nästan som en presentationsrit. Och Harry _kände_ hur magin i området liksom sögs till honom, han var äntligen _hemma_. Men genom åren hos Dursleys och i spelgruppen hade lärt honom att inte visa vad han kände eller upplevde, så Minerva förstod inte varför Harry inte såg entusiastisk ut, men hon höll god min.

Besöket på Gringotts väckte _minnen_ från djupet i Harrys barndom. Han hade varit där förut, och det valv han då hade sett var mycket större än det han nu fick se.

Sedan blev det _vallning_ till de olika butikerna, och inköp enligt skollistan.

"Då Harry har du de sakerna som behövs för Hogwarts, så har vi bara en sak kvar, låt oss gå till Kings Cross, så ska jag visa dig var perrong 9 ¾ finns, efter det tar vi tåget tillbaks hem till dig."

"Jag klarar mig hem själv, jag har åkt tåg själv förut." Ljög Harry för han hade andra planer nu.

—

"Herr Potter — redan tillbaks?"

"Jo, jag behöver ta ut lite mer pengar, jag såg så många saker jag verkligen behöver men som inte är med på skollistan och sen skulle jag behöva pengar även i form av pund. Går det att ordna?"

"Naturligtvis, du kan använda en myntpåse som står i direktkontakt med ditt valv, och ett kort för den omagiska sidan. Kan det vara något? Naturligtvis är de förenade med avgifter, inga stora summor men det är ändå avgifter. För den omagiska sidan 1,44 procent vid handel och en galleons vid uttag, samt den aktuella växlingskursen. För myntpåsen är det en fast avgift om sju galleons per månad, och en begränsning av 1000 galleons per tio minuter. Och max tio tusen per kalenderdygn. Dessutom kan du använda din nyckel för direkttransferering, för det är det butiken som står för transaktionsavgiften."

"Tack, ja det blir perfekt, jo, jag tycker mig minnas när jag var med in med far och mor när jag var liten. Far sa att det fanns drakar helt nära där vi var då, jag såg inga sådana nu, har ni slutat med dem?"

"Förmodligen var ni vid familjevalven Potters eller Gryffindors då, så du minns det."

"Vem har dem nu?"

"De är dina, du läser väl kvartalsrapporterna?"

"Ursäkta — men jag får ingen post från någon, hade inte fått något förrän jag fick det som kom från Hogwarts, och jag trodde var utsatt för ett skämt tills McGonagall kom och redde ut det. Kan jag få se valven och drakarna nu?"

—

Fem timmar senare var det en mycket omtumlad Harry Potter som lämnade Gringotts med en helt annan bild av verkligheten omkring honom.

A. Enligt hans mors brev var Petunia adopterad till familjen Evans, som egentligen hade familjenamnet Ravenclaw, men de hade ett mycket diskret förhållande till det namnet. För alla utom Gringotts var namnet i dvala. Alltså Dursleys och Petunia med Dudley var INTE släktingar.

B. Något var FEL, eftersom Sirius Black var i fängelse för något han inte hade gjort. Gringotts skulle ha _uppfattat_ ifall Peter Pettigrerw var död, testamentet skulle ha aktualiserats, men han levde och fanns hos någon Weasley, enligt Gringotts automatiska uppdatering om var deras kunder fanns. Något ministeriet INTE skulle få veta om, därför kunde inte heller Harry använda den informationen.

C. Skolavgiften för alla sju åren hade betalts var sommar efter det att han placerats hos Dursleys. 1000 galleons för varje år, 7000 galleons för tionde gången, 70'000 galleons att _kräva tillbaks_. Dessutom var Harry som Lord Gryffindor ägare av både slottet Hogwarts och marken i trakten av Hogwarts liksom stora områden däromkring. Som arvtagare skulle han inte betala alls.

D. Dursleys fick 500 pund i månaden _för Harry_. Något de INTE var värda.

Det fanns saker som, om han skulle räkna upp det skulle han behöva två alfabeten, men han hade avtalat att komma tillbaks var dag hela veckan. Och om allt fungerade skulle han finnas på andra sidan jorden för 10 år sedan för att börja studera. Det skulle kosta oerhörda summor, men med det han visste nu så skulle det verkligen behövas.

Han visste att det skulle gå bra — vara jobbigt men verkligen nyttigt. Bästa beviset för det fick han av sig själv, dessutom fick han en bok som var mer att se som ett schema för vad han skulle lära sig var, och vad han skulle se till att skaffa sig på olika ställen, och tio rena kunskapsböcker, det var ordentliga volymer.

**2 Vad skulle hända?**

Visst hade det varit jobbiga år, men ack så nyttiga, han hade nu tre legala identiteter, dels den kalendermässiga Harry James Potter, 11 år och aspirant för Hogwarts.

Dessutom Vladimir Pantjeckow 22 år hemlig — nåja diskret i vart fall _agent_ från ryska magiministeriet under uppdrag att hitta Irina Romanoff, hon hade undkommit blodbadet genom att hon hade utväxlats tre dagar före angreppet. Det kunde även finnas barn av henne, även om hon själv inte längre fanns kvar.

Men ingen visste var hon fanns utöver att hon var bland de _levande_.

Men inte minst Akiikn Tikakii, 28 årg Japan med arbetsuppgift att se vad som fanns att lära från den västerländska magibefolkningen.

Hans koffert öppnades i endera mod och utseende beroende på vilken av identiteterna han för tillfället använde, likaså hade han tre olika fickor för sina identitetshandlingar, trollspökogren som fanns vid vardera armen kunde härbärgera sju olika trollspön vardera, han hade tre olika spön på vardera sidan samt två stavar på högra sidan och en på vänstra sidan, och de fem lediga platserna var för hans diskreta _stjälande_ av fientliga trollspön.

De tre olika stavarna var egentligen väldigt lika, men extriört hade de lätt synliga skillnader. Lika var det med trollspöna. Dels hade han det som Ollivander hade sålt till honom — i går, det var hans _Harry Potter trollspö_. Dessutom hade han dess _make_, ett som var så gott som omöjlig att skilja från Ollivanders, men som var tillverkad syntetiskt. Samtliga trollspön, stavar och de flesta övriga vapen, var — för att göra det perfekt, bloddopade till honom personligen.

Hans koffert i _Harry Potter-mod_ såg ut som — och fungerade — som hans först inköpta skolkoffert. Den innehöll enbart den standardiserade skollistans saker. Men även den hade två extra fack för saker som inte skulle vara till andras kännedom.

De övriga två moderna hade tre olika fack extra, ett som var direktåtkomligt, samt två hemliga, samtliga tre moderna hade tillgång ett litet rum som det gick att sova i, men de hade även en nästan osynlig dörr till den gemensamma lägenheten som alla tre moderna delade.

Harry och Gringotts chef i London, Regnot, hade fört intensiva överläggningar huruvida Harry skulle vara aggressiv i sin framtoning som deras emissarie, för det var ett av hans _jobb_ nu, det ingick i utbildningsavtalet. Det ledde slutligen till att Harry Potter _inte_ skulle visa på några förmågor eller kontakter utöver vad han hade haft vid deras första möte. Det skulle vara det som skulle komma att vara magibefolkningens dom — hur de uppträdde mot honom.

Det var med sitt unga utseende som Harry som han återvände till Dursleys för det han räknade med var sista gången.

—

"Så du är tillbaks nu, kunde de inte behållit dig. Tills vidare får du fortsätta använda Dudleys extrarum."

"Det blir några nya ordningsformer efter idag, vi ska ha ett samtal alla fyra i kväll. Och räkna INTE med att jag ska slava här mer, och bara en liten varning Vernon — lyft handen och du mister den, jag är inte så vek som jag har låtit påskina."

"Tyst pojk, och gör dina sysslor — annars bränner vi upp dina saker och den där skolan kan du glömma."

"Här Vernon, i och med att jag presenterar den här för dig utfaller den till betalning innan nästa månadsskifte. Det är _hyran_ ni skulle ha betalt för det här huset, men någon har valt att låta den ligga i den uppfattningen att ni _sörjde_ för mig, Den andra summan är återbetalning av månadsbeloppet ni skulle ha kostat på mig. Men det har bevisats att det _lilla_ jag har fått här har jag förtjänat med råge."

Vernon tittade förvånat på inbetalningskorten, tittade och verkade räkna i huvudet.

"Tro inget pojk — vad får dig att tro att du ska få oss att betala nästan 100'000 pund på mindre än en månad."

"Det är inte mitt bekymmer, men om kommer vi till en uppgörelse så att jag kan bromsa den där fordran, så har du inkasso och indrivningen på dig tre veckor in i september. Skyll inte på mig, att andra har lurat er, men kommer VI till en uppgörelse, så kan vi lösa det."

"UTPRESSNING — tro inte att du går i land med det pöjk, det finns ingen grund för det här kravet. Så de här lapparna är inte ens värda pappret de är skrivna på."

"Gör vad du vill med dem — kommer vi inte till en uppgörelse IDAG, så kommer kravet att finnas, och det juridiska finns. Ni har INTE betalt nån hyra sedan 1981 december månad, dessutom har ni fått 500 pund per månad och det stod i det avtal ni när ni tog emot kontot att det var de utgifter jag åsamkade er. Nå — visa kvitton på de utgifterna och vi räknar av det, annars är allt, inklusive ränta, att betalas, för så går det att tolka uppgiften för utbetalningen till er."

"Vad är alternativet, du har tänkt dig?"

"Att ni emigrerar, USA eller Australien. Och att ni gör det före jul, och utan att lämna eftersändningsadress som Albus Dumbledore kan hitta."

"Du har stora planer pöjk – rena fantasier, är det de där rollspelen som har stigit dig åt huvudet. Jo jag har hört Dudley berömma dig för din spelförmåga. Men det är slut med det nu."

"Ja — det är slut med de _fantasierna_, nu har fantasierna bytts till blodig verklighet. Det här Vernon är _kopior_, titta här vem som har 98 procent av aktiekapitalet i Grunnings, det är visst den firman du _jobbar_ i, jag ÄGER den. Ett ord från mig där — och du dansar efter det som sägs där. Faktiskt, redan i morgon kommer de att _erbjuda_ dig en omplacering. Acceptera eller gå under."

—

Det blev som Harry hade _föreslagit_, Vernon tog erbjudandet om en post i företagets avdelning för centrala USA. Att positionen verkade vara på hög nivå, och hade god provision för försäljningsresultatet hade hjälpt Vernon att bestämma sig. Han skulle senare upptäcka att det var ett mycket undanskymt jobb, utan egentliga kundkontakter eller övrigt inflytande, och än värre — mycket liten omsättning. Men med täta telefon och faxmeddelanden som måste hanteras av honom själv då han inte hade någon underställd personal, därför var hans närvaro på plats nödvändig, utan det kunde han naturligtvis avskedas direkt. Men det skulle han upptäcka först när han var på plats.

Gringotts skulle uppgradera alla magiskydd så snart huset var tomt. Ingen som inte fanns på tillträdeslistan skulle ha en möjlighet att närma sig huset.

_Operation evakuering_ hade kostat, och det ganska mycket, men med det fanns familjen Dursley bortom Dumbledores räckvidd. Att Dudley hade invigt Harry i rollspel som i sin tur hade stärkt hans medvetande och inte minst öppnat hans magiska potential var ju värt något det också, tyckte Harry.

—

**3 Hogwarts börjar**

A/N; Att skriva detaljerna som är i originalböckerna är inte alls nödvändigt. Har du inte kunskap om innehållet i Harry Potterböckerna så tappar du en hel del av förståelsen här. Det som finns med är huvudsakligen det som AVVIKER, och står det inte så kan du anta att originalet har vad som fattas.

— Slut A/N:

—

Tågresan hade varit en ren _pina_, men den hade även givit en positiv överraskning. Den saknade råttan, var återfunnen, och nu skulle den verkligen försvinna. Innan den skulle dyka upp på rätt ställe.

Dödsätarmärket hade en möjlighet att användas i _kriget_ mot Voldemort. Hade han tillgång till en person med märket kunde Harry sända besvärjelser in i Voldemorts nätverk. Det hade tagit honom sju hela år att utveckla virusbesvärjelsen. Den besvärjelsen var så gott som identisk med den som Voldemort själv märkte sina dödsätare med. Efter att den etablerat sig i en märkt person så skulle den sprida sig själv i nätet utan att visa sin rätta struktur innan spridningen var för långt gången att kunna stoppas.

Så snart en dödsätare som hade en fullt utvecklad virus avsåg att använda tortyrförbannelsen skulle personen dö sekunden innan de hann uttala en enda stavelse. Grunden till den var egentligen inbyggd i dödsätarnas mentala system, dödsförbannelsen fanns där, och utan att de ens märkte det själva utfördes en trollspölös dödsförbannelse riktad mot dem själva internt i deras undermedvetande.

På samma sätt fungerade det när de avsåg använda dödsförbannelsen, bara det att den även aktiverade sig ut i nätverket och drabbade de som fanns närmast dem, innan de ens han uttala förbannelsen verbalt. På så sätt skulle personen inklusive de som fanns inom tjugotalet meter från personen också falla ihop — döda.

En smittad dödsätare med utvecklad besvärjelse skulle hela tiden känna ett överväldigande behov att berätta sitt livs historia, framför allt sin dödsätarhistoria, för alla omkring sig,

Enda problemet var att virusförbannelsen behövde mellan ett och två år på sig att utvecklas i vart smittade medvetande, innan den fungerade helt, grunden till förbannelsen var faktiskt _imperiusförbannelsen_. Dock spred den sig i nätet efter bara två veckor efter att en person hade _smittats_.

För alla utan dödsätarmärket vittrade besvärjelsen bort på några dagar, därför kunde besvärjelsen placeras där en misstänkt dödsätare beräknades komma, även om risken fanns att någon annan kontaminerades med den innan det blev dags för dödsätaren att komma i beröring med det smittade föremålet.

Därför var upptäckten av Peter Pettigrew en välsignelse för Harry. Och Ronald Weasleys '_jag har egen smörgås_' när lunchvagnen kom gjorde det enklare. En liten chokladbit med besvärjelsen på, erbjöds råttan, som glatt åt vad som erbjöds. Sen skulle det bara vara att vänta och se.

—

Sorteringen, som följde vid ankomsten till Hogwarts hade varit ett förhandlande, han var — men avsåg inte låta andra veta om det, ägare till slottet och enorma områden mark omkring, han var dessutom arvtagare till tre av _skolans_ grundare, två genom blodsband och en genom mycket gamla lagar om äganderätt vid förlust i strid. Då den angripande förlorar övergår äganderätten av det han ägde till vinnaren. Det som Voldemort eventuellt hade _ägt_ var hans nu.

Gringotts hade haft en mycket intressant tolkning av det. De märkta skulle anses vara märkta som slavar — och slavar _ägs_, med det skulle Harry Potter _äga_, samtliga märkta dödsätare — och deras egendom. Harry visste också att om han kunde få grepp om en med dödsätarmärket så borde han kunna kalla alla märkta till sig. Men hans plan för hur nätverket skulle kollapsa självmant var redan satt i verket, det var bara att vänta — vänta och se.

Genom sorteringen hade Harry kommit att hamna bland eleverna i Gryffindors hus. Men utan att ha tilldelats grundarnas lägenhet, och det var enbart genom att han kunde sätta tystnadsbesvärjelse på draperiet som omgav hans säng som han kunde sova.

Lektionerna sedan var en pers, att _inte_ visa att han kunde, samtidigt som han skulle visa att han försökte nå resultat utan att lyckas var verkligt SVÅRT. Alltså blev alternativet istället något som liknade ointresse, på gränsen till likgiltighet.

"Potter!" nästan väste McGonagall medan Harry mest tittade på vad andra gjorde.

"Ja Frun."

"Ja Professor. Är svaret att börja med, hur skulle det vara om du visade lite _intresse_ för uppgiften."

"Intresse — för det där — jag vet inte det, jag har bränt upp fyra stickor utan att de ändrades, om vi nu bortser från att jag fick dem att bli helt svarta, krympta och förvridna som resultat — fast det var väl inte avsikten, så jag tror jag väntar tills jag har fått veta vad jag ska ha för nytta av en sån förvandlingsbesvärjelse."

"Nytta — ? — du är här för att lära dig. Så här har vi alltid börjat — och det avser vi fortsätta med så länge jag är lärare här."

"Och jag lär fortsätta att beundra dem som lyckas."

"Ditt val Potter — om du inte kan göra förvandlingen innan nästa lektion är till ända kan jag inte ha dig kvar i klassen."

"Tack fr . . .Tack _Professor_."

"Inget att tacka för."

"Jo faktiskt. Det blir en klass mindre att ha besvär med. Notera att jag inte har _bett att få komma hit_. Det var _ni_ som insisterade på att jag skulle vara här."

Det hade bara gått några minuter ytterligare när lektionstiden var tillända, och det blev dags för trolldryckstillverkning.

Att påstå att läraren där var _vinklad_ var att vara snäll, så efter att det första försöket till smutskastning och förnedring var avklarad valde Harry att svara 'Jag vet inte' på frågorna så kunde tiden fortsätta med ytterligare 50 poängs avdrag för Gryffindor — och Harrys beslut var klart, inte en enda bryggd skulle bli användbar.

—

Tre veckor senare blev Harry kallad till rektorn.

"Du har kallat på mig — nu är jag här."

"Bra — Minerva, du kan gå tillbaks till det du höll på med."

"NEJ — hon stannar, våra elevhem är våra hem, så hon är den som står in för min mor här, alltså nu är jag kallad till rektorn för skolan. Då behöver jag någon som kan hjälpa mig."

"Minerva? Har du tid?"

"Jo, en stund då."

"Harry min gosse . . .

"Herr Potter sir, jag ser mig INTE som DIN GOSSE. Jag är uppväxt med att ha tilltalts som ett _objekt_ hela det liv jag kan minnas hos Dursleys, och nu när jag att jag har en _identitet_ tänker jag göra mitt yttersta för att hålla fast vid den _Sir_. Så jag tilltalas som alla andra i klasserna med efternamnet, och förväntar jag mig bli adresserad så även här inne. — Nå _sir¸ _varför är jag kallad hit?"

"Inte den tonen om jag får be. Du är på gränsen att bli avstängd från så många klasser att din plats vid Hogwarts äventyras. Varför försöker du inte ens på lektionerna?"

"Sir — att hela min uppväxt ha pådyvlats att _magi inte existerar – det är rena fantasier_, så det är rätt svårt att ta bort den övertygelsen, som har fått rota sig genom åren. Jag behöver nog ett par år på mig för att börja förstå att magi verkligen existerar."

"De andra från omagiska miljöer verkar inte ha samma svårighet, varför skulle du vara annorlunda?"

"De är inte uppväxta som förtryckta slavar hos Dursleys som jag är. Bara att kunna vara här, att kunna äta mig mätt, att inte behöva laga maten till alla andra utan att själv få glädjen att avnjuta något av den är helt nytt för mig. Bara det att kunna få tvätta mig i vatten som inte får skinnet att frysa ihop är helt nytt för mig. _Sir_."

Harry kände den mentala prob som Dumble sände ut, och han drev den till de värsta minnena — och BAND Dumble vid dem, det skulle hålla på i flera minuter innan Dumble kom på att han hade blivit så förvånad att han inte kom på att backa undan, den mängd information som han tog emot gick rakt in i hans undermedvetande. Redan timmar efteråt skulle de minnena börja ge honom mardrömmar — även dagtid. Tio år av intensiv träning ger färdigheter. Och nu skulle Dumbledore vakna med svidande rygg bara för att upptäcka att det var mardrömmar av Harry Potters verkliga erfarenheter. När han äntligen ruskade sig loss tittade han på McGonagall och sa med svag röst.

"Minerva — vi ger honom den tid han behöver, och den frihet han också behöver. Det är värre än du befarade."

Harry _välkomnades tillbaks_ till alla lektionerna, men han avböjde att gå tillbaks till Snape och Quirrel, han hade spelat på Dumbledores mardrömsbild och menat att Snape väckte upp så hemska minnen att han bad att få slippa de lektionerna, och han slapp. Dumbledore visste att Harry hade rätten till _egen lägenhet_, han hade till å med möjlighet att vägra personer tillträde till lokalerna — om han iklädde sig lordskapet som Lord Gryffindor, och det tänkte Dumbledore hålla honom borta från, så länge som möjligt, för evigt helst.

Harry var tillbaks i lektionerna med bland annat McGonagall och Flitwick men han satt oftast och skrev i sin anteckningsbok om den aktuella lektionen mer än att han försökte utföra övningarna, men utan att han verkade ens bry sig förekom det underliga saker runt omkring på många ställen.

I förvandlingskonst kunde saker på McGonagalls lärarbord plötsligt börja anta en helt annan form, ibland kunde de formas till miniatyrer av två trollkarlar komplett med trollspö och så började de duellera, med besvärjelser — och magin flödade mitt framför ögonen på en mycket förvånad Minerva.

Flitwick kunde plötsligt upptäcka att han svävade i luften trots att han själv upplevde det som att han gick eller stod på golvet. Vare sig Minerva eller Filius kunde förstå hur det kom sig eller vad källan till de konsterna fanns, utöver den udda möjligheten att det endast hände när det var första årskursens elever OCH att Harry Potter fanns i lokalen.

De båda hade utvecklat ett sinnrikt system på att hålla elever upptagna och med det kunna utesluta den ena eleven efter den andra tills det återstod endast en möjlig kandidat, Harry Potter. Trots att han inte ens hade blicken lyft eller pennan borta från sitt skrivblock så var han den enda som inte hade varit upptagen med annan magisk aktivitet samtidigt som _de mystiska_ sakerna hände.

Det var tills Harry i en av Flitwicks lektioner använde sitt trollspö och utförde svävningsmagi simultant medan han utförde trollspölös magi genom att ha Flitwicks böcker i långsam rörelse omkring lärarbordet.

—

"Minerva — Potter gjorde svävningsmagi under senaste lektionen, det samtidigt som några av mina böcker svävade omkring av sig själv. Det utesluter väl honom också. Vem — eller vad är det då?"

"Jag vet inte, endera gör han det bakom en enorm fasad, för att dölja sig, vilket skulle tyda på oerhörd kraft och disciplin eller så står vi inför ett mysterium. Men vi vet — det okända förekommer INTE i Quirrells lektioner, och inte under andra lektioner än då våra förstaårselever i Gryffindor och Slytherin finns med oss. Dessutom förekom det en gång när alla i Slytherin var försenade. Så — med det återstår att det är en av mina, och mitt enda alternativ är Potter."

"Men trollspölös magi, med den disciplinen och den uthålligheten, det är ju på Dumbledores nivå _minst_."

"Det är det som skrämmer mig också, Draco Malfoy har flera gånger försökt angripa Potter med överraskning. Jag har som katt smugit en del. Hade han ens varit i närheten av att skada Potter, skulle jag ha ingripit. Vilken annan elev som helst, sista årskullen inräknat skulle ha drabbats, men endera passerar besvärjelserna bara förbi vid sidan av, eller så kommer något i vägen för dem. Fråga mig inte hur han gör, men han verkar veta exakt vem som gör vad inom hans närmaste omgivning. Titta på honom, när han kommer in till lektion, och när han går. Hans ögon har sett allt omkring honom — och han verkar helt medveten om vem som finns var och gör vad."

"Jo, som gammal duellerare så vet jag att ge akt på omgivningen själv, och jag vet att det är endast han av alla eleverna jag har sett, som har den uppsikten och medvetenheten av omgivningen omkring sig. Attans — Moody skulle vara avundsjuk på Potters diskreta iakttagelseförmåga."

"Är vi överens att vi har placerat orsaken till de mystiska _fenomenen_ på Harry Potter?"

"Jag är böjd att hålla med dig Minerva — men nu är frågan — VAD, ska vi göra med den informationen?"

"Endera tala med honom, eller helt enkelt låta det vila."

"Dumbedore?"

"Nej, han skulle tala med Potter efter ett par veckor, men hans vana trogen tittade han in i Potters medvetna, och efter det har han mardrömmar, en av husalverna har berättat att de har i uppgift att väcka honom så snart de ser tecken på mardrömmar på honom. Att Potter är så lugn, ja rent harmonisk med den bakgrunden begriper jag inte. Dumbledore har mardrömmar efter att ha _tittat in i_ Potters medvetande, Potter _lever med det_. Men verkar inte lida av sömnrubbningar, och ingen i hans sovsal har visat tecken på att Potter skulle ha störande mardrömmar."

"Oj, det var mer än jag visste, men om Potter är grunden till det som vi upplever, gör han det medvetet eller undermedvetet?"

"Det är för mycket och för precist för att vara okontrollerat, så min teori är att han skrattar åt oss."

"Ska han få fortsätta med det?"

"Jag tror att han testar oss, och om vi sneglar lite på honom, med ett leende när det händer så kommer han att inse att vi insett hans lek, så får vi se om han ger sig till känna."

"Okej Minerva — vår lilla hemlighet, kanske han vill . . . . kanske han har _behov_, att prata med någon, och testar vem, vilka han kan ha förtroende för."

"Just min tanke."

—

"Potter, Granger, vad gör ni här. Och hur undkom ni trollet?" Frågade Minerva.

"Professor, McGonagall, jag hade noterat att Hermione saknades vid lunch, och nu vid middagen. Jag hörde med några av flickorna var hon kunde vara, och fick veta det. Jag hade tänkt göra matpaket till henne, sen kom Quirrespektaklet och skrek om trollet han släppt ut. — Ursäkta frun, men jag har inte bättre ord för honom, och jag som satt nära där han passerade kände lukten direkt. Så jag hade Hermiones mat med mig men kom på att jag måste hämta henne först. Nu var det så att Trollet hade hittat henne — innan jag kom hit."

"Och Trollet?"

"Ja — trollet ja, vart tog det vägen? — Jo, _reducio_ gjorde han lätthanterlig, en smäll på käften, och sen spola jag ner han där Hermione hade suttit och gråtit."

"Potter — vi talar mer om det här på mitt kontor — senare. Ta med Granger tillbaks till Gryffindortornet nu."

"Ja Professor." Sa Harry och ledde iväg en mycket förvånad Hermione."

"Harry — inte spola du ner han."

"Nä, men nu tror de att han är i avloppet, han är _min gäst_ tills jag kan släppa han fri, kanske kan jag till å med hitta var han hör hemma och föra honom dit. Det behöver inte de veta."

"Okej, vet du vad trollet och andra bevakar?"

"Bevakar det något, jag fick inte den uppfattningen att det där trollet var ett _säkerhetstroll_, nej det där var ett obildat bergstroll, otrevliga typer, men de förekommer sällan utanför sina egna områden."

"Å du som inte ens kan följa lektionerna kan sånt, och hur i hela friden kunde du krympa ner han?"

"Som jag sa _Reducio_." Sa han och Hermione blev stor som en liten docka, som han tog upp och skuggtransfererade dem båda till deras dagrum. Där gjorden han ett "_Finite_". Och en mycket förvånad flicka försökte återfå kontrollen över sin kropp.

"Det där var obehagligt. Gör inte om det."

"Det är — okej, i början är det obehagligt, men den känslan går över efter några gånger, sen är det mer en fråga om bristande självupplevelse, och skuggtransfern är bra att kunna också."

"Man kan inte transferera inom Hogwrats — det står i '_Boken om Hogwarts_'."

"Jag är säker på att det inte står något om _skuggtransfer_ i den, och det som inte är förbjudet — är tillåtet. Eftersom det inte står nåt om det, så blir det automatiskt tillåtet. Och det där med att trollet ska skydda något är bara en klycha."

"Men det finns andra saker där också, vi har sett en trehövdad hund."

"Oj, har de en Cerebus här, de har alla en svaghet, inte lika för alla, men någon svaghet har de alla. En av dem jag har mött var livrädd för en mus. Den backade förskräckt undan för en liten mus. Men mest vanligt är att de somnar av musik."

"Hur vet _du_ sånt, som inte ens kan klara dig genom lektionerna?"

"Var sak har sin tid som _Predikaren_ predikar i den heliga boken. Att inte visa, och att visa har olika tider. Och det kommer mest av olika former av _behov_. Du ska få låna en bok av mig, när du kan _tillämpa_ den, ska du få låna nästa — är du med på det?"

"Okej, och _tack_, för det du gjorde för mig."

"Ingen orsak, jag gjorde det för att _rädda skolan_, hade du skadats allvarligt eller värre, kan skolan ha tvingats stänga. Men — allt är inte över för det ännu. Tre saker, A, Cerebusen vaktar något, men det den vaktar _nu_ är värdelöst skräp. B, Alla som ska fungera som lärare fungerar _inte_ som lärare. C, De är här för eleverna — inte eleverna för dem. Alltså tänk på att det är DU, som tillsammans med övriga elever är ARBETSGIVARE till lärarna, och det är DITT omdöme OM DEM, som ska avgöra ifall de borde få fortsätta sin tjänst. Tänk så, var gång du möter en lärare, speciellt i trolldryck. Ha en bra kväll."

Sa Harry och försvann innan hon hann förstå vad han egentligen hade sagt. Vid frukost följande dag fick hon, "_Förstå dina egna tankar_" Första steget att hindra andra att läsa dig som en öppen bok, av Miranda Swartz. Efter det blev det en ny bok tre dagar senare, och så kom det att fortsätta resten av höstterminen.

"Harry, jag har börjat förstå att det finns mycket mer bakom det du sade första gången vi egentligen möttes. Jag har frågat dig små frågor efter det, du har aldrig funderat över svaret, bara _svarat_ som om det var den naturligaste kunskapen i världen. Saker som JAG har haft svårt att hitta svaren till. Du kan mer än du ger sken av. Varför visar du inte det på lektionerna?"

"Hur _populär_ är du frånsett när de vill kopiera dina arbeten?"

"VAD?"

"Inledningsvis fick jag bannor därför att jag uteblev från lektioner, men nu vet jag att väldigt många _avundas mig_, därför att jag _slipper konfronteras_ med Snape. Och jag slipper konfronteras med Quirre. Jag har gjort några markeringar. Rektorn _beordrade_ dem att låta mig fortsätta sitta med i lektionerna, dem jag själv önskade ska jag kanske tillägga."

"Varför får du det — är det för att du — ja du vet?"

"Ja, men också därför att han har interfererat med min uppväxt, så han känner att han måste _kompensera det_, och jag utnyttjar det till bristningsgränsen. Men att ALLTID — _veta bäst_ — är inte populärt heller — för de flesta. Prova att sluta visa dig så, låt bli att ens lyfta din blick under en _föreläsning_ som Minerva har, låt bli att vifta med handen och titta ivrigt på henne, helt enkelt _ignorera_ henne, utan att egentligen göra det, var alert — men visa det inte. Kommer frågan till dig — trots det, svara, men svara kort, utan att recitera böcker."

"Är det så du gör?"

"Något i den stilen jo, efter lektionerna söker jag källkunskap till vad som sagts."

"Men du är inte med i trolldryckstillverkning, och en del frågor jag har ställt dig har handlat om det också — ÄNDÅ har du kunnat svaret, och efter att jag fått veta det har jag förstått vad jag ska söka på och du har så gott som alltid haft rätt."

"Så gott som?"

"Ja, ett par gånger har böckerna varit lite avvikande, inte helt fel men avvikande mot vad du har gett mig."

"Tänk efter, du läser – du kan, men VAD kan du? Jo du vet vad du har LÄST, men alla svaren finns inte i böcker, ibland finns det till och med FEL svar i böckerna. Eller så är inte alla parametrarna för svaren med. Det är inte så väldigt många år sedan de så kallade vetenskapsmännen var övertygade om att åtminstone vissa fåglar övervintrade sovande på bottnen i sjöarna. De _antog_ det därför att de såg fåglarna flyga nära vattenytan. De visste förstås inte att fåglarna fångade insekter för att bygga upp energimängden för flyttningen. Ännu längre tillbaks var vetenskapen helt övertygad om att jorden var platt, och var universums centrum. _Fakta_ här ändrats med åren, så det som står i böcker, behöver inte alltid vara sanning, eller den kompletta sanningen. Kan du transferera inom Hogwarts? — NEJ, såvida du inte . . . . och där finns några parametrar som öppnar den möjligheten. Jo — jag kan också, jag har läst, och läser — en hel del. Men sen försöker jag tillämpa det, först efter det tror jag mig veta svaret. En del saker som du har frågat om har jag svarat på utifrån kunskap jag har fått från andra källor än Hogwarts bibliotek kan ge. Förmodligen har även de svaren varit _rätt_ i dina ögon om du sökt bekräftelse på samma ställe jag har hittat svaren."

"Hur kan du ha tillgång till mer än det finns här?"

"De böcker du har fått låna av mig i höst, har du hittat dem i biblan här också? Knappast troligt, därför att de finns att köpa i exempelvis Australien, andra finns på andra ställen. Hur har jag fått dem till mig? Tänk på att jag har ett _arv_, från mina föräldrar, även om inte många känner till det."

"Har du _låtit mig låna_ arvegods från dina föräldrar, du ska genast få dem tillbaks?

"Genom att jag har dem, så har jag även beställningsnumret, och har kunnat beställa fler av dem internationellt. Så behåll dem ett tag till du, men framför allt läs dem och tillämpa dem."

"Tack. Kan vi göra våra läxor tillsammans?"

"Jag gör inga läxor, men vill du fråga mig om saker angående läxor — så är du välkommen — men annonsera inte ut det är du snäll."

—

**4 Första julledigheten**

"Potter, du har inte satt upp dig på listan för dem som blir kvar under juluppehållet. Rektorn har bett mig fråga om du behöver hjälp att komma tillrätta med förhållandet hemma."

"Så omtänksamt av honom att vakna efter 10 års helvete där. Men nej tack, jag vill inte ha mer av hans inblandning i mitt privatliv. Dessutom avser jag INTE besöka dem, framför allt inte under ledigheten. Jag har bokat rum på _Tre Kvastar_. Det kommer att ge mig den avkoppling jag behöver."

"Men — du har inte tillåtelse att . . . . hur ska jag formulera det . . . för att besöka Hogsmeade så ska du ha din målsmans medgivande, och det är inte förrän i tredje klass det blir aktuellt."

"Vi elever är lediga från skolan under jullovet, VAD vi gör VAR, det är inte skolans ansvar. Behövs det kliver jag ombord på Hogwarts Express för att sedan ta mig tillbaks till Hogsmeade och Tre Kvastar. Med det är skolans ansvar helt borta."

"Men, vi ansvarar för att ni kommer hem."

"Så du menar att ni tittar så att ALLA eleverna tas om hand av RÄTT anhöriga i London. Du får mig att tvivla. Eda på det — eller inse att jag gör som jag vill under ledigheten."

"Okej Potter, rektorn bad mig se till att du . . . att du tas om hand under ledigheten."

"Är du hans _slav_?"

"Nej gu-bevare-mig-väl för det."

"Uppträd då inte som det. Du har framfört hans _åsikt_, men du behöver inte _agera_ på hans uttalade åsikter. Jag klarar mig själv, och när jag har lämnat skolan för ledigheten, DÅ — då är jag ledig. Var det något mer?"

"Professor Flitwick och jag har kommit fram till att du spelar ett spel med oss. Varför gör du inte dina uppgifter på våra lektioner?"

"Jasså ni har upptäckt det, tog det lång tid?"

"Egentligen inte, men innan vi ansåg oss ha alla — absolut ALLA andra möjligheter eliminerade tog det lite längre tid. Men VARFÖR Potter, gör du inte lektionssalsövningarna?"

"Det skulle tvinga mig till Snapes sal. — Det tänker jag inte riskera."

"PROFESSOR Snape Potter, men varför inte det, trolldryckskunskap är viktig."

"Herr Severus Snape, är ingen _lärare_, under de lektionssalstimmar jag varit med om har han inte hållit ens en enda minut av _lektion_. Så för mig är han bara 'Snape'. Kunskapen om trolldryck — den lär jag mig bättre utan honom. Här är testresultaten jag har från dels de som han har gett omdöme om innan jag lämnade honom, och dels från de prover jag har fått bedömda på St. Mungos. Notera att Snapes bedömning är av samma bryggd som jag även fått extern bedömning på. Som du ser ligger Snapes bedömning på _knappt godkänd_ medan Sir Callan's bedömning av samma saker ligger _mästarkvalité_. Så en person som är så dålig att bedöma kvalitén på produkten klassar jag inte som godtagbar lärare att förstöra tid med. Han är här för elevernas skull, vi elever är genom våra elevavgifter er arbetsgivare, och har rätten att ha en fullgod vara för våra betalningar."

"Det här är ju . . . . får jag behålla de här?"

"NEJ. Det är mina, men om du vill få Callan's bedömningar av mina inskickade prover, måste du begära det från honom. Men han kommer inte att lämna ut dem. Men frågar du 'specifikt' om någon bedömning kan du få ett 'Ja det stämmer' eller 'Nej det känner jag inte igen' som svar."

"Men — går jag till rektorn med det här så _måste_ han göra något."

"Avskeda gärna Snape? — gärna men inte genom mitt agerande. Se till att få SAMTLIGA elever att lämna in dubbla prover där någon annan i efterhand jämför resultatbedömningen, och ha det som grund. Men du får inte mina resultat att ha som slagträ."

"Men hur kan du få den här bedömningen därifrån, utan att ens ha varit med på lektionerna?"

"Dels genom att jag brygger dem själv efter att jag fått veta vad som bryggts under lektionen. Med det har jag samma _bas_ att stå på som jämförelse med de övriga."

"Att du kan få godtagbart kan jag förstå, men mästarkvalité är något utöver det vanliga — hur?"

"Inget märkvärdigt alls, rena kärl, är noga med ingrediensförberedelser och invägning, men dessutom har jag läst de teoretiska grunderna för de ingående ämnenas egenskaper och vad man måste ge akt på. Sådant som en lärare skulle se till att eleverna får lära sig, helst innan, men minst de första veckorna. Något han sannolikt har separata genomgångar med sina egna om. Det är hemligheten bakom bra resultat. Dessutom finns det en receptbok, som har bättre förklaringar för tillvägagångssättet än den ynkliga litteratur i ämnet som anvisades som skollitteratur. Vi ska inte heller glömma de ingående ingrediensernas kvalité. Det eleverna får som fullgod vara vid skolinköpen är det som normalt är på gränsen att kasseras. Jag använder endast förstklassiga produkter."

"Okej, tänker du göra OWL som självstuderande i fler ämnen?"

"Försvar verkar vara ett ämne jag gör bättre med självstudier också, historia likaså. Får jag gå nu?"

"Ja, och ta väl vara på dig."

—

Harry åkte tåget med de övriga, åtminstone några timmar, innan han såg till att ingen såg honom, och han försvann in i skuggorna. För att några minuter senare _checka in_ på Tre kvastar.

Så snart han fanns på rummet satte han av mängder med små områdesskydd, och detekteringsbesvärjelser redan utanför dörren. Om någon avsåg _störa_ honom skulle han veta det en god stund innan någon kunde öppna dörren. Efter det försvann han och bara lite senare kom han in på Tre Kvastar i sin egenskap av Vladimir Pantjeckow.

"Jag kommer att vara mest här i trakten de kommande veckorna, har du ett rum till i mitten av januari?"

"Ja, det blir rum 34, två trappor upp, och på högra sidan. Månadstariff 15 galleons för bara rum, eller 42 för helpension med frukost och middag. 12 sikler extra per lunch, vid helpensionsinackordering, annars är det en galleon för lunch."

"Jag tar helpension, men mest troligt kommer jag inte att nyttja mer än hälften av middagarna, om ens så mycket. Men det gör inget för mig, jag reder mig ändå."

—

Som det blev upptäckte Vladimir att det ofta fanns personal från Hogwarts i matsalen eller i baren på Tre Kvastar. Så Harry bestämde sig för att göra ett dubbelt framträdande. Han _åt middag med sig själv_, tidvändare kan användas till många saker. Att uppträda i dubbel uppsättning är en sak som normalt avråds, men Harry hade använt den möjligheten ofta för att träna duell.

"Go kväll Minerva." Sa Harry hurtigt när han såg Professor McGonagall sätta sig vid ett bord _så nära som möjligt_, utan att sitta i knäna på honom. "Ska du ändå _hålla ögonen på mig_ så gör du det bättre vid det här bordet, det finns plats för fler här."

"Jag vill inte vara _påflugen_."

"Det är ni ändå, jodå — jag har allt sett er vara här mer än jag tror är normalt för er."

"Skulle du inte ha bättre förutsättningar på Hogwarts än här?"

"Nej — inte alls. Härifrån kan jag vara i London eller i de flesta andra ställen på bara minutrar, är jag kvar på Hogwarts — får jag inte lämna stället, så — nej tack. Det här är en _rumsgranne_ Wladimir Pantjeckow. Wladimir, Minerva McGonagall, en av lärarna på Hogwarts, skolan där jag går nu."

"Angenämnt Minerva.

"Sammaledes, förstod jag rätt, ett _ryskt_ namn?"

"Jo."

"Hur kommer det sig att du har hamnat här?"

"Åh, lite av det ena och en hel del av det andra, men nu är det julledighet. Och då hittade jag den här avkroken, räknade med att ha en lugn och avkopplande ledighet, och så mötte jag den här unge mannen, som är intresserad att lära sig av mig, dels språk, men också lite av de specifika typer av magi vi har där hemma."

"Så han stör dig i din avkoppling, fy Harry."

"Nej inte alls, han gör att jag känner mig välkommen, och det är bara avkoppling. Faktiskt så ska vi göra några utflykter tillsammans."

"Jag har inte hört om dig förut, och när _främlingar_ som intresserar sig för mina elever så reagerar jag."

"Minerva — försvinn — hälsa rektorn att sluta skicka hit er. Som _bestraffning_, för att ni har varit här specifikt för mig under ledigheten — utökar jag min julledighet med EN MÅNAD. Adjö. Wladimir, vi ses. _Aktivius oktavis_." Sa Harry medan han demonstrativt höll i sitt fickur. Med det försvann han från platsen.

"Det verkar på unge Harry, som ni inte riktigt är på samma våglängd. Annars är han mycket lugn och sansad, men nu märkte jag att han blev rent ut sagt _förbannad_. Det kanske är bäst att du, att NI, gör som han sa. Lämna honom i fred. Adjö."

Minerva förstod att de . . . att Harry hade lagt märke till dem, och reagerat. Hon försökte med ett sista tappert.

"Vart tog han vägen?"

"Jag _kan_ spåra en _normal_ flyttnyckel i upp till fem minuter efter att den har använts, men den där _luktar_ det _goblin_ om lång väg, de flesta av dem är tvåstegs, det betyder att den första länken går in till ett särskilt rum hos dem, och den andra går till den slutliga destinationen. Med det är de omöjliga att följa, den som hamnat i en av deras celler en gång vet att inte försöka igen. Så _nej tack_, jag vet inte vart den tog honom. Dessutom är det inget jag har att göra med."

"Men du är väl . . . . "

"Sluta utfrågningen, innan jag ber Rorsmerta kalla på aurorerna — jag har många fantasifulla idéer jag kan ge dem varför du är intresserad av honom, Tidningen skulle kunna göra en helsida av det. Så — försvinn."

—

Harrys nästa åtgärd blev att sätta en postuggla att leverera ett brev till honom på Hogwarts. Bara det han skulle låta det hamna hos Minerva — först.

—

"Albus — titta här! Det verkar som att Potter håller på att ordna en transfer till _Carribbian Institute of Magic_, kan han göra det?"

"Inte om vi säger ifrån."

"Men det här brevet säger att det _redan är klart_, det bara säger att han ska ha med sig skolans studiereferensbok."

"Jag har inte gett något medgivande om transfer till nån annan skola."

"Inte — vad står det här då?" Sa hon och pekade på en plats. _Vi tackar för ert medgivande att låta Harry Potter göra en transfer till oss._ I mina ögon ser det ut som att vi har gett vårt medgivande."

"Harry blir kvar här — PUNGT SLUT."

"Go Jul Albus." Sa Minerva och gick ut. Hon anade hur Harry skulle ta det beslutet. En helt NEGATIV elev skulle det bli av en som tidigare bara var blasé.

—

Harry fick en del _julklappar_ utan att han hade räknat med det. De var från Minerva och Filius och en utan namn. Men inte en enda av dem var utan _besvärjelser_. Det som var osynlighetsmantel, såg nästan ut som en upptänd julgran när han tittade med DM på den.

Men Magi är bra till mycket, han förde över samtliga besvärjelser till utseendeförvandlade saker. Ett flanelltyg, blev den silvriga osynlighetsmanteln, och neutrala enkla billiga böcker blev kopior av de bättre böcker han fick. Efter det gjorde han stort nummer av att elda upp sakerna utanför Tre Kvaster.

"Varför ledar du upp dina julklappar?"

"De var fullproppade med besvärjelser, spårnings, lyssnings, och gu vet vad. Så — jag har inte bett om att byta paket med nån. Jag har inte fått ett enda julpaket på 10 år förr så varför nu. Och vad är det för vänlighet med att ge julpaket som har spårnings och lyssnings besvärjelser på sig, det är inte _vänner_ som ger sånt. Så nu har jag inget att _tacka för_."

Harry hade sett att en katt, som han redan tidigare hade sett att den utstrålade magi, och hans egen personliga spaning gav att den bar samma aura som McGonagall, så han visste att Hogwarts personal — skulle veta vad han ville de skulle tro innan kvällen var över.

—

Det han började märka av var att två av _virusarna_ började ta form, så snart den hade förankrat sig i en dödsätare började den _sända_. Dels sände den virus som fångades upp av andra i nätet, men ett etablerat virus började sända från individens minnesbank till det speciella mentala bibliotek som Harry hade skapat i samband med att han gjorde viruset.

Två böcker fanns det i den hyllan nu. Peter Pettigrew och Severus Snape. Det var en glädjande nyhet i sig, — alltså att det fanns en _dödsätare_ som lärare. Ett perfekt utpressningsmaterial. Men Harry började så smått titta in i _boken_ Severus Snape.

Hans misstanke att Snape hade _riktiga_ lektioner för dem i Slytherin fick han bekräftade. Dessutom beklagade sig Draco Malfoy, att han inte hade lyckats ansätta Potter en enda gång. Avsikten hade varit att få igång ett gräl som skulle ge Snape orsak att agera mot Potter.

Boken Pettigrew, gav mycket otrevliga uppgifter. Peter hade rekryterats av Dumbledore att _övertyga_ Potter och Black att det var _Han_ Peter Pettigrew som skulle vara hemlighetshållaren. Att se det efter att ha sett att Snape rapporterade till Dubledore att Pettigrew var en av _dem_.

Harry började _skriva_ en egen bok, _Boken om Dumbledores bedrägeri_. Såna där saker _kopierade_ han ur de två böckerna han hade fått in, när han placerade de minneskopiorna i den nya boken skulle det bli en sammanhängande bevisning mot Dumbledore. Det bästa med de minneskopiorna var att de inte visade Harry Potter som hanterare av minnena.

Det han dessutom insåg, var att det som hade _kommit in_, vara bara bråkdelar av det som skulle komma, detaljer omkring det han redan hade sett skulle byggas på, efter hand som de drabbade omedvetet sände sina minnen till honom.

—

Men julen kom och julen gick, men Harry vände inte tillbaks till Hogwarts på ännu en månad. Visst såg han att sökningen efter honom blev intensiv. Och Wladimir blev naturligtvis tillfrågad, men han var helt oförstående — utöver att han påminde sig själv och de övriga om samtalet där Potter hade _som bestraffning_ förlängt sitt juluppehåll med en månad. Det hade han hört honom säga till McGonagall. Och det blev naturligtvis en påminnelse för henne om det. Och som utlovat anslöt han som Harry Potter en månad senare. Men kallades till rektorn direkt.

"Potter — du har saknats i en månad. Var har du varit och VARFÖR?"

"Den ledighet jag skulle ha — från skolan — stördes av att skolans personal idkade övervakning över mig. Då ni skolans personal — som är anställda av oss elever, via ombud visserligen men ni är anställda genom att era löner genereras av vår närvaro, — kan ge oss elever extratjänst då vi missköter oss, och i Snapes fall om vi andas för hårt. Så måste det vara upp till oss elever att ta ut förlängd ledighet ifall skolans personal stör oss på vår ledighet. Sir."

"Du har ingen befogenhet att ge dig själv extra ledighet. Dessutom är det slut på friheten att inte vara med på en del lektioner. Från och med nu är du med på alla lektioner som är på ditt schema. FÖRSTÅTT?"

"Sir — det här brevet är en kopia på det brev som om några minuter finns på tidningsredaktionen. Det beskriver utförligt hur dödsätaren Severus Snape agerar hånande mot oss i Gryffindors elevhus, och mig och min avlidna far i synnerhet. Det han uttalar i lektionssalen inför andra är sådant som SKA BESTRAFFAS. Därför tänker jag fortsätta avstå närvaro i hans närhet. _Sir_."

"Inte kan du sätta det i tidningen — det är förtal."

"Det är det inte, jag tog mig tid under jullovet att ta reda på det jag kunde från upprensningen. Snape räddades från Azkaban av dig, men han är ändå en MÄRKT DÖDSÄTARE. Och jag specifikt är ett hatobjekt för honom, och det ursäktar mig att vara i samma lokal som honom."

"EXTRATJÄNST resten av året — med Professor SNAPE."

"Verkar som jag kommer att göra transfer till C.I.M. redan nu. För beakta att ni lärare och personal — inte har ett jobb utan elever. ADJÖ. _Aktivius oktavis_ " Med det försvann han igen.

Harry skrev ett kort referat av sitt senaste möte med rektorn — som komplettering till det första brevet. Han var säker på att Dumbledore skulle ingripa mot publiceringen av brevet. Det Dumbledore inte visste var att ett mycket mer detaljerat referat av Snapes lektioner och hans bakgrund utöver hur Harry Potters uppväxt hade varit på grund av Albus Dumbledore skulle finnas med nästa dag.

Det skulle komma med som _bilaga_, i nästa dags tidning. Det oavsett om det kom med i själva tidningen. Bilagan var redan betald, tryckt och klar för leverans. Skulle de inte leverera den bröt de leveransavtalet och straffkostnaden för det avtalsbrottet avsåg de INTE betala, alltså skulle bilagan sänds ut med tidningen under alla omständigheter.

—

Naturligtvis blev det kalabalik i lärarrummet när de insåg vad bilagan innehöll. Där fanns referat om Harry Potters trolldrycksövningar, som Sir Callan bestyrkte att Potter bryggde i hans åsyn. Och att bedömningen av det Snape knappt godkände hade mästarkvalité vid en neutral bedömning.

Där fanns även beskrivning av "stöldgods" och det stod att det var just det. Det var trolldrycksbrygder som elever i Slytherin hade åstadkommit, och fått höga vitsord av Snape, medan Sir Callan inte skulle ha godkänt många av dem. Han kunde dock inte gå i god för vem som hade bryggt dem, bara för klassningen.

Hela hinderbanan, inklusive sista hindret beskrevs utförligt, inklusive hur varje hinder skulle passeras. Att det fanns något sådant på en skola ifrågasattes många gånger i den beskrivningen.

Sista delen av bilagan var information om olika magiskolor i USA, Australien, Nya Zeeland och inte minst, den på Barbados C.I.M. Utöver beskrivningarna av skolorna fanns även rankingen med, det fanns från ranking 3 till 98, och en notering om att Hogwarts på den skalan fanns på plats 563. Låg siffra innebar högt upp i ranking, Hög siffra innebar — dålig skola. Utöver enbart _faktauppgifter_, så fanns det med var informationen fanns att kontrollera.

"Minerva, vad har du att säga om det?" Undrade Albus.

"Du — skrämde iväg honom. Han var här och verkade beredd att fortsätta — här. Men efter att han gick till ditt kontor — har vi inte sett honom. Så vi antar att du har vänt honom bort från oss. Men vad värre är, vi har redan 169 med förberedande transferbegäran till kommande sommar. Görs det så — har vi inga medel att hindra en transfer."

"Stoppa dem, de kan inte lämna oss."

"Förbereder de en transfer, och de behöver bara peka på SNAPE — så finns det ingen möjlighet för oss att försvara oss mot en transferbegäran."

"Filius?"

"Så vitt jag förstår, så finns det inte ett enda ord av lögn i den där bilagan. Jag påstår att den är oerhört skickligt formulerad dessutom, alla ord är vägda på guldvåg. Det finns — och då påstås det vara just det — spekulationer. Men med bakgrundsmaterialet omkring det ger att spekulationen där verkar vara _solklar_. Severus — har du extra lektioner för dina egna — var nu ÄRLIG för omväxling skull?"

"Jo, några av dem har _extratjänst_ och då kan det hända att de brygger läkemedel till sjukavdelningen, om det är så du menar – så stämmer det."

"Och det är inga extra hjälper för dina förstaklassare?"

"Joo — några av dem behöver _stödundervisning_."

"Alltså — _spekulationen_ att eleverna i Slytherin har extra lektioner har en substans, grattis. Kanske något för oss övriga att ta fasta på. Att INTE lära ut till de övriga elevhusen det vi lär ut i våra lektioner." Skrockade Flitwick.

"Ja i förvandlingskonst kan jag ju låta bli att förklara — bara begära att de ska utföra det, de om inte kan underkänns, och kastas ut. Så — jo, får det fungera för ett elevhus, så varför inte."

"SLUTA." Riktigt skrek Albus ut. "Severus, visst har du väl riktiga lektioner för alla elever."

"Naturligtvis har jag det. Potter är vara en viktigpetter som gör allt för att väcka uppmärksamhet. Men nu är han inte välkommen tillbaks."

"Potter ska tillbaks. Hans plats är på Hogwarts." Fastställde Albus.

"Du måste hitta honom först Albus." Sa Flitwick nästan ironiskt.

"Jag har spårningsbesvärjelser på honom, han är inte så långt borta."

"Satte du inte spårningsbesvärjelser på de julpaket även vi sände honom. Jag tycker mig minnas att han valde att INTE ta emot dem, kanske har han hittat fler att neutralisera."

"Inte är det inom hans förmåga. Han måste ha haft hjälp, var det inte du Minerva som sa nåt om en ryss?"

"Vi kom inte till någon närmare bekantskap, så snart det stod klart för honom att vi, som han uttrycket det, '_jagade småpojkar_' så var han klart avvisande mot mig. Och jag tror att han möjligen hjälpte Potter att hitta spårningsfyrar och andra övervakningsbesvärjelser."

"Så dem jag har kanske inte är på Potter menar du?"

"Nåt i den stilen jo."

"Fawkes! — kan du hämta hit Harry Potter?"

* P * A * N * G *

Och innan de hann göra något hade Potter försvunnit igen, men nu var allt SVART, absolut svart — och kletigt — och luktade tjära,

* P * A * N * G *

Och med det exploderade ett antal dunkuddar.

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall och Filius Flitwick var inte glada — inledningsvis hade de försökt avlägsna både tjära och fjädrar magiskt, bara för att upptäcka att magi bara ökade problemet.

Endera skulle det försvinna av sig själv, eller så måste det avlägsnas utan magi. Harry Potter hade försvarat sig.

—

**5 Efterspelet**

Efter _incidenten_ med bilagan återinfördes lugnet på Hogwarts, men under ytan så fanns det ett gny. Flera elever hade skrivit till Salem och ansökt om korrespondenskurs. Och fått den genom Gringotts, på så sätt kunde skolans brevhantering inte påverka den.

Flera elever gick ihop i grupper och läste som i studiegrupper, och snart stod det helt klart att bilagan hade haft rätt på ännu fler punkter än de hade trott inledningsvis.

—

Harry själv var i valet och kvalet hur han skulle göra. Utbildningen Hogwarts gav behövde han ju inte, faktiskt skulle han kunna vara lärare där, i de flesta ämnen.

Men det var _något visst_ att vara elev där, att skapa _rötter_. Hans föräldrar hade varit där, han _ville gå i deras fotspår_. Så jo, han fanns diskret på Hogwarts. Men det han lärde sig där nu skrämde honom ordentligt — Voldemort fanns där som parasit i en av lärarna — i Quirrell. Så han skrev till chefen för aurorkontoret, han skrev det som _anonym elev_, och han uttryckte sin uttalade rädsla.

Redan följande dag blev det ett auroringripande, och förhållandet besannades. Nu blev Vladimir Pantjeckow, tillfrågad om han _trodde sig ha_ kvalité att hoppa in som tillfällig lärare i försvar.

"Jag har ingen formell grund att referera till när det gäller lärarfunktionen, men ämnet kan jag. I vart fall det som anses internationellt, men har ni en sallabyss jag kan hålla mig till så bör det inte vara några problem. Men jag ställer några villkor. A. jag svarar INTE på några frågor om Potter. B. jag tänker inte hjälpa till i er jakt på honom. C. jag bor kvar på Tre Kvastar. Mitt egentliga arbete kan jag styra så jag får tid till det också, men det innebär att jag inte är på er skola dygnet runt. Är det acceptabelt för er så kan jag hjälpa er."

Med det var Harry Potter, tillbaks i Hogwarts om än i en annan skepnad. Fördelen med den typen av närvaro blev att han fick möjligheten att _se_ alla elever. Han var _omkring_ 25 år i levnadsålder, och hade en utvecklad förmåga att ha olika utseenden. Han märkte snart att det fanns fler med den förmågan.

"Fröken Tonks — om du har tid att byta ett par ord?"

"Professor Pantjeckow, har jag gjort något fel?"

"Nej fröken Tonkts, men jag blev intresserad, jag är ju bara tillfälligt här och har just börjat, men jag kunde inte undgå att du såg annorlunda ut förra lektionen. Är det en _medfödd_ förmåga eller tränad?"

"Oj — professorn menar min metamorfi — den är medfödd, och är lika mycket en förbannelse som tillgång."

"Ah — jag tror jag anar varför — och förstår. Om någon månad utexaminerar du, jag har _användning för_ en person som kan . . . som har möjligheten att under längre tid se annorlunda ut. Titta på de här ID-kortet, och om du är intresserad, så kan vi diskutera en framtid."

"Jag har ett erbjudande från aurorkontoret redan."

"Och du uppskattar dem så mycket att du vill jobba för dem?"

"Nu förstår jag inte."

"Tills vidare — fundera på saken. Det ena motsäger inte det andra om lojaliteten ligger på rätt ställe. Jag är något du kan kalla _internationell auror_. Och jag erbjuder dig ett jobb bland oss. Men — sekretessen är naturligtvis stor. Du får inte ens nämna detta erbjudandes detaljer. Det enda om du vill avböja andra erbjudanden är att du har fått ett erbjudande du har accepterat. Känns det som att du klarar det?"

"Om inte — försvinner minnet av det då?"

"Nej, men du har redan en besvärjelse på dig för detta ändamål. Du _kan inte_ tala om vad vi har talat om med någon annan än mig. och om du avböjer kommer du att efter hand ha glömt, utan extra minnesbesvärjelse om det."

"Jag är intresserad, och vill veta mer. Okej?"

"Okej. Kan du patronusbesvärjelsen?"

"Nej, hur så?"

"Du ska förklara den för din klass nästa gång, och helst visa den. Du kan komma till mig ett par tillfällen för att få hjälp med den. Men läs på om den. Det är ursäkten för det här samtalet. Det här är namn och uppgift för tre övriga som ska ha liknande uppgift."

—

Naturligtvis hade Harry som Wladimir inga svårigheter att hålla lektionerna på hög nivå. Han noterade även att flickan Granger hade tonat ner sin framtoning, så kom han på.

"Fröken Granger ett ögonblick."

"Professor, vad kan jag hjälpa till med?"

"Tack — men det är nog det omvända, det är jag som är budbärare, en vad jag tror är _vän_ till dig bad mig ge dig de här böckerna. Det ingick visst i ett löfte, eller om det var avtal. Jag vet bara att jag ska ge dig de här böckerna. Med en hälsning från en som gillar dig som syster han aldrig haft."

"Syster*" Fnös Hermione, och Harry kände hur hon _led_.

"Fröken Granger. Jag tror unge Harrys hjärta inte står i din riktning, men att han verkligen _älskar dig som syster_."

"VAD och HUR — vet du något om det?"

"Jag var en hel del med honom under hans ledighet. Och jag tror mig veta att han redan var borta från _markanden_ innan han kom till Hogwarts."

"Men han . . . är det så?"

"Han sa till mig att titta noga och förklara ett han inte känner det romantiskt — av orsaker han inte nämnde — han ville att jag skulle göra klart för dig när du fick böckerna att du inte skulle ta det för annat än just _syskonkärlek_."

"Okej — han är den ENDA vän jag haft, och så försvann han. Vet du om han är på någon annan skola — som jag kan transfa till?"

"Han är på andra ställen, men för honom är det lite speciellt. Han uppträder under falskt namn för att undgå de dödsätare som finns där ute. Och de som vill utnyttja honom. Du kan naturligtvis begära transfer till andra skolor, men gör det inte för att hitta honom. Du gör dig själv bara illa.

"Okej, och tack — kan du ta ett brev till honom sen jag har skrivit det?"

"Det kan jag. Om det inte är något annat — har du fyra minuter till nästa lektion."

—

**6 En utökning**

Som Vladimir blev Harry kvar på Hogwarts resten av läsåret, och ombads att söka fortsatt tjänst efterföljande år, men han ville inte fördjupa sig i det. Som _fri_ hade han större rörelsefrihet. _Tappningen_ av Snapes minnesbank via viruset hade varit en bra informationskälla, till det började fler _böcker_ dyka upp i den hyllan, Lucius Malfoy, var nästa bok som han lade märke till, men ungefär samtidigt som den kom så kom ytterligare ett femtiotal andra.

Det skulle dröja ännu något år innan virusarna var fullt utvecklade på de först angripna, och med det skulle det mesta av deras biografi vara i Harrys mentala bokhylla. Det var när han _läste_ i Malfoys volym som han började ana att Voldemorts tid som kroppslig inte var helt förbi. För på ett ställe fanns en uppgift för Lucius att _göra_ ifall _han själv_ försvann. Men Lucius hade inte själv tänkt _göra det_, men han kunde mycket väl låta någon annan göra det nödvändiga.

Alltså — han skulle behöva finnas där _på Hogwarts_ även kommande år. Om inte på själva skolan — så i vart fall nära nog, för att vara initierad, planerna för det hade redan satts rullning. Styrelsen för Hogwarts, för vilken Lucius Malfoy hade en avgörande position, hade redan kontrakterat en frontfigur. I Lucius _bok_ var det helt klart att Lockhart var en författare, inte en som skulle kunna fungera som lärare, men det skulle underlätta om de uppväxande inte hade förmåga att försvara sig när _hans grupper_ gjorde sina räder.

För Harry var det helt klart, ännu en lärare som inte höll måttet skulle erbjudas en plats på Hogwarts. Nå — saker kan ju hända — om de planeras lite i förväg. Skolböckerna skulle ju säljas genom bokhandeln i Diagongränd, och för att de skulle kunna säljas där — måste de ju _komma dit_, det skulle lätt gå att avvärja det, eller ännu bättre låta en siffra för priset komma fel. OM det skulle bli så att han avsåg propsa på att _hans egna_ böcker skulle vara studielitteratur, så skulle de betinga ett pris som bara är tiondedelen av vad de normalt skulle kosta, det skulle bli en ren förlustaffär, om det kom så långt.

Årsavslutningen kom — och gick, en _Harry Potter_, syntes ibland på olika ställen, men sällan tillräckligt länge för att Dumbledores grupp skulle hinna interferera med honom. De kom — men de var för sent ute.

—

"Fröken Tonks, du kom. Har du funderat på förslaget?"

"Jo, och jag är så pass intresserad att jag vill börja — efter en ed från dig att det jag har presenterats är _korrekt_."

"Bra, om du inte hade bett om det skulle jag ha blivit lite besviken. Min _ed_ blir lite annorlunda då jag naturligtvis inte använder mitt _dopnamn_. '_Jag som använder namnet Vladimir Pantjeckow tar min magi i pant på att det jag har informerat dig om i erbjudandet är korrekt, och inte har några falska avsikter. Jag representerar ett internationellt nätverk av aurorliknande karaktär, vi arbetar för at motverka internationell magisk kriminalitet, samt internationell terrorism vare sig den är magisk eller omagisk_'_._"

"Bra, då vill jag vara med, jag avstår från ministeriets erbjudande om att börja på aurorlinjen. Vad — och var, ska jag börja?"

"Först, vad vill du själv göra, fältverksamhet, eller utredning?"

"Hur menar du?"

"Jo, jag är fältagent, och jag har en uppgift, men den är inte något jag endast ägnar mig åt var minut, det finns andra saker också. Så — att finnas på fältet som jag är, och vara _rörlig_, är ett sätt att snappa upp saker. Det andra är att finnas någonstans och utvärdera saker och uppgifter som kommer in."

"Ah — jag är nog inte en som uppskattar att _stängas in_."

"Ok fältagent, alltså. Då behöver du ett par års utbildning för det, en bra fasad, skulle vara om du vore _något jag raggat upp_, men det innebär att vi ska kunna uppträda som att vara _tillsammans_, har du pojkvän, eller är du bortlovad?"

"Ska jag bli _sällskapsdam_ till dig? Är det — **det** du menar?"

"Faktiskt — skulle det vara en enormt bra fasad, och med tre års utbildni . . . föresten — fem års utbildning, så är du något att ha med vid en konfrontation."

"Aurorutbildningen är bara tre år,"

"Ja — men du ska inte bli _auror_ du ska bli fältagent, och det innebär att vara värd namnet. Så här, titta igenom de här dokumenten, är du nöjd med det, så börjar du direkt."

"Och lönen?"

"Fem år utbildning, knappt så det räcker till mat, att börja med – men det ökar under tiden, och du har täckning för fasta utgifter under tiden. Men efter det är det ungefär tre gånger mer än aurorerna erbjuder — som slutlön. 755 galleons per månad, det inkluderar internationellt traktamente. Hemmabasen är någon av Sidney, Bridgetown, Area 34 det är i USA, Madras, Kobe eller Moskva. För dig med förändringsutseende kan du ha vilken av dem som helst, men det beror på vilken gren av fälttjänsten du kommer att dra dig till."

"Fem år — som vad händer här de närmaste fem åren?"

"Fem år — som redan har gått, du börjar i morgon — för fem år sedan, eller mer sannolikt, blir det några upprepningar om något eller ett år per år. Så — i morgon — är om några år."

Så hade det blivit, Nymfodora var nu Ludmila Tamar, och skulle följande år bli Ludmila Pantjeckow, bakom kulisserna var hon redan Nymfodora Ludmilla Potter, och hon visste om Harrys bakgrund och hans målsättning att städa undan alla dödsätare — och sedan Voldemort själv utan att någon annan i Dumbledores krets visste något om det. Hon visste också om det _virus_ han hade satt in i dödsätarnätverket, och vad han börjat få ut av det. Den extra tid som även Harry ägnade sig åt stärkte hans förmåga, och tillsammans blev de två ett verkligt stridspar som kände varandra och varandras möjligheter och förmågor fullt ut.

—

Allt det hände under sommaruppehållet, men när det närmade sig mitten av augusti såg Harry till att ordna det lilla _felet_ som gjorde att Lockharts nybeställda utgåva blev utförd med försvinnande trycksvärta. Egentligen var det en tidsbegränsad förvandlingsbesvärjelse av vanligt vatten.

Så snart en bokkartong öppnades efter att ha varit försluten i minst en dag började återförvandlingen, med det försvann hela upplagan, och med det försvann även möjligheten att kunna ha den ute i butiken i tid för skolans inköp.

—

"Harry du sa något i går kväll som vi skulle tala mer om idag, något som berörde Lucius Malfoy. Är _nu_ ett lämpligt tillfälle att tala om det?" Frågade Tonks vid deras frukost några dagar efter kalabaliken vid det som skulle ha varit boksigneringen i Diagongränd.

"Jo, viruset har gjort det ganska livligt i mitt huvud som du förstår. Jag _hör_ som ett brus när det kommer information in till respektive _bok_ i mitt medvetna, det biblioteket omfattar nu 329 böcker, alla är de märkta dödsätare. Men jag noterade häromdagen att Lucius försöker skapa ett verkligt problem inne på Hogwarts. Exakt vad det är vet jag inte, kanske vet han det inte ens själv, men vi har all anledning att vara observanta på utvecklingen där."

"Så du är beredd att gå in där igen?"

"Det var så vi planerade under tiden i _dacapo_. Men då vi inte har en bra orsak för dig som Ludmilla, så är det mer naturligt att du som Tonks, blir i närheten av mig som min trolovade."

"Alltså Jag Nymfodora Tonks ska bli _lyxhustru_ till dig, det kommer att reta ganska många, men risken är ju att jag behöver ha ett _jobb_ också. Kanske ska jag börja som auroraspirant ändå, det skulle ge mig en viss _officiell_ behörighet."

"Jo — det är inte helt fel, att du har en sådan behörighet, men för allt i världen — var försiktig, med det du vet, så du inte försäger dig och börjar kriget innan alla virusarna är aktiva, det finns 53 på ministeriet som är märkta, och om det jag sett i vissa personers böcker så är det minst 17 ytterligare som är omärkta, dem måste vi ta på vanligt sätt.

..

Dumbledore var upprörd, hans lärare i försvar hade avreagerat sig så starkt att han hade skadat flera oskyldiga i bokhandeln och förväntades förbli innanför galler resten av året.

Skolan hade drabbats av 197 oväntade överföringar av elever till andra skolor, och minst hälften av alla förväntade nya elever uteblev. Enda förklaringen de gav 'VI har hittat en annan lösning.' Så det var troligast att de valde att studera utomlands.

Inte heller hade Dumbledore hittat Potter, eller fått några besked från andra skolor om honom. Det enda han visste kom via Snape som kunde tala om att han läst av i Gryffindors elever att Potter använde falskt namn någonstans. Inte heller kunde han hitta Dursleys, han kunde inte ens komma närmare huset de bodde i än 150 meter innan han kände allvarlig yrsel.

Harry hade agerat med goda förberedelser när han störde Lockharts planer, han hade nu åtskilliga färdigt inbundna böcker, klara att få ett magiskt nytt innehåll.

_**Mitt liv som dödsätare av Lucius Malfoy**_;

Skapad i 100 exemplar, och strategiskt utplacerade, Hogwarts bibliotek, Aurorernas bibliotek, och naturligtvis _kvarglömd_ på lämpliga publika platser. Naturligtvis var Harry försiktig med vilka avslöjanden han tog med där. Saker som var uppseendeväckande var naturligtvis med. Även saker som var möjligt att konstatera om man bara fick en fingervisning var man skulle söka svaret.

Den andra boken som kom ut var

_**Vägen till Order Of Merlin som dödsätare av Peter Pettigrew;**_

Där beskrevs hur han hade sökt att bli något han inte var, eller någonsin kunde bli. Däremot visades hur vägen till Dödsätarlägret cementerades av avundsjuka och begär efter det som var bortom det möjliga. Men även hur han förrått Potters, och ordnade för att Sirius Black skulle beskyllas för det han hade gjort. Samt hur han hade levt efter det. Naturligtvis försvann han från allas ögon i samband med att den boken spreds. Han försvann lite före, egentligen därför att Harry kunde stjäla honom obemärkt. Den boken placerades även på Arthur Weasleys kontor.

Lucius Malfoy, hade haft svårt att förklara bort en del saker, slutligen fanns endast alternativet att ta en ED på att inget i boken var sanning — eller att godta att utfrågas. Men Lucius flydde fältet och blev en flykting.

Harry däremot hade gjort en mycket tvivelaktig ritual, han hade gjort _Taboo_, på tre ord, besvärjelserna _Avada Kedavra_ samt _Crucio_. Det blev så att när Lucius hade tagit in någon _leksak_ så kunde han inte låta bli att förnöja sig, och det skulle dröja nästan ett år ytterligare innan de orden skulle aktiveras i de drabbades undermedvetna.

Det gjorde att oavsett under vilka områdesbesvärjelser han fanns — så fick Harry klart för sig var han fanns, ännu en tid i vart fall. Att vara Lusius Malfoy blev inte roligt. Harry behövde ha honom vid liv ännu en tid, för att boken Lucius Malfoy i hans medvetna var inte riktigt färdig ännu.

Men Hogwarts behövde en ny lärare redan vid skolstart, för Lockhart var inte längre tillgänglig, däremot var Vladimir Pantjeckow tillgänglig, men med samma boendeförhållande som föregående läsår.

Tonks anslöt sig till aurorutbildningen, som hon nu enkelt kunde fullfölja, dock gjorde hon det utan att dra på sig en studieskuldsbörda. Det fanns möjlighet att ha lön under utbildningen, men då skrev man på för minst åtta års tjänstgöring. Gick man utan lön, hade man frihet att sluta när man själv ville, det var mycket större frihet att ha det så, när det handlade om löneavtalsfrågor.

Men med Lucius Malfoy på rymmen, blev det mindre strul på Hogwarts genom hans agerande genom styrelsen. Men Dumbledore hade fortfarande problemet med lärare till försvar, samt att han inte hade lyckats hitta Potter.

Harry läste brevet, efter att ha vikt undan alla namn och titlar upptill och nertill på pergamentet;

—

_Bäste Vladimir_

_Med resultaten från förra läsåret vill jag framföra mitt erbjudande till dig att ännu en tid fortsätta med tjänsten som lärare i försvar._

_Under förutsättning att du antar erbjudandet erbjuds full lönekompensation. Behöver du, för övriga verksamheter du är uppknuten till, ha den frihet med tider och boendeform du hade tidigare så är vi öppna för det. Vi erbjuder dock helpension här på Hogwarts, och kan tyvärr inte bestrida boendekostnader utanför Hogwarts._

_Det kanske har kommit till din kännedom att Gilderoy Lockhart inte längre är tillgänglig, och kanske inte heller är han det styrelsen hade förväntade sig om honom._

_Ser fram emot ditt positiva svar senast den 15 i dennes._

_Med bästa förhoppningar_

_Albus Dumbledore_

—

Så Harry valde att hörsamma kallelsen, Tonks skulle ju trots allt gå aurorutbildningen för att på så sätt ha en officiell aurorstatus utan att visa var hennes egentliga arbetsgivare fanns. Visst skulle hon kunna använda den hon redan hade, men den var inte applicerbar innan de lokala hade _begärt hjälp_. Harry som Vladimir hade inte heller aurorbehörighet med mindre än att han kunde visa på ett hans uppdrag gick in i landet, och då skulle han presentera sina kreditivbevis och förklara varför han _gjorde intrång_.

Men som han visste, så var en stor mängd av de terrorister han arbetade för att bekämpa involverade i högsta politiska ledning, så att spela med _öppna kort_ var inte en möjlig väg att lösa det som det förhöll sig nu. Hans enda möjlighet att öppet arbeta skulle vara ifall det internationella organet förklarade en _invasion_ som enda möjlighet. De var inte där ännu, även om det tidigare hade varit mycket nära.

Det var en vecka kvar innan skolstart som boken Lucius Malfoy i Harrys medvetande, blev svart. Harry tittade in i de sista sidorna. Lucius Malfoy hade tagit fram en liten bok Voldemort hade gett honom för många år sedan. Efter det övertogs Lucius medvetande och inte långt efter det _slutade boken_. Harry förstod av det han såg att en ung variant av Voldemort åter var aktiv. Harry log inom sig när han tänkte på vad som möjligen skulle komma att hända om hans virus fungerade optimalt.

—

**7 Han är tillbaks ***

Harrys _andra_ år på Hogwarts var igång, efter ett par frågor om Potter, förstod Albus att sluta fråga — om han inte ville skicka bort hans nödlösning av lärare. Av Granger fick han inte mindre än 12 brev att _förmedla_. Dumbledore hade fått en begäran om utlämnande av _alla relevanta_ handlingar avseende Harry Potter, och 167 andra elever. Hogwarts var nere på så lågt antal elever att det var med stor möda de kunde hålla skolan rullande.

Harry valde också att från skolans register, kalla fram allt Severus Snape tilldelade, och drog i poäng. Han såg till att belasta Slytherins elevhus på olika sätt med det exakta antalet poäng de hade fått positivt av Snape. Samt tilldela alla andra husen det dubbla antalet poäng de hade fått i avdrag av sagde lärare. En vecka in på läsåret i lärarmötet blev det uppståndelse.

"Jag protesterar, mot alla avdrag som Pantjeckow belastar mitt elevhus med." Fräste Snape

"Vladimir, vad har du att om detta?" Frågade Albus

"Enkelt, det han har givit dem — har de inte förtjänat, det han dragit från andra hus — var även det utan orsak, så vad jag gör är att jag återställer balansen."

"Det åligger inte dig att påverka andras beslut."

"Nej — det förstår jag. Men lika väl som Snape har sin frihet att missbruka poängsystemet — så har jag min friheet att göra likaledes. Och så länge jag är här — tänker jag fortsätta med det."

"Detta är ju absurt." Sa Dumbledore stött.

"När du ser till att SAMTLIGA poäng tagna eller givna — är relevanta, då först kan vi tala om att det är korrekt, tills dess så fortsätter jag."

"Jag har förstått att du förmedlar brev till Potter, är det så?"

"Då är min fråga, vari finns det en förordning som medger oss lärare att våldföra oss mentalt på eleverna?"

"Varifrån får du en så befängd idé?"

"Från dig."

"Förklara dig."

"Du sa att du har _förstått_ att jag förmedlar brev till och från Potter, alltså kommer detta från någonstans, elever sannolikt. Alltså är det någon av lärarna, eller du själv som läser av elevernas medvetna — jag vill naturligtvis ha samma rättighet — eller veta vem som gör det utan att ha rätten att göra det då det är i lag förbjudet."

"Som rektor behöver jag veta vad som försiggår på skolan."

"Och det medger lagbrott — var går gränsen för lagbrotten — vid stöld av elevernas tillgångar, nä just det ja — det anses ju lagligt av dig." Nu vaknade Minerva

"VA?"

"Har han inte talat om det, här är transaktionsbeskedet för Potters tillgångar, filtrerade på Albus Dumbledores transaktionsbegäran. Totalt några hundra tusen innan Potter ens visste om att han var _en av oss_."

"Hur kan du ha dem?" Fräste Albus förskräckt.

"Jag har fått dem av Potter. För att kunna visa vad du egentligen går för."

Naturligtvis urartade det efter det. Harry utökade sina poängtransaktioner. Alla gånger någon i ett annat elevhus fick _kvarsittning_ eller _extratjänst,_ renderade någon att tre ur Slytherin fick samma påföljd — för i princip samma orsak.

Han lät dem vid dessa tillfällen brygga någon av de trolldrycker de redan hade bryggt under lektion. Så begärde han fram elevens resultat från skolans officiella arkiv, medan han lät sin kontakt på St. Mungos göra sin bedömning. Dessa jämförelser hamnade senare på bibliotekets anslagstavla. Detta blev upptakten till stor förnöjelse bland många elever, just för att det så tydligt visade hur illa ställt det verkligen var.

När han sedan valde att _ändra_ klassindelningen, så kom vardera elevhuset att vara enskilt under hans lektioner. Han valde att verkligen divergera det som lärdes ut. Naturligtvis till Slytherins elevhus uppenbara nackdel, och Snape beklagade sig vid lärarmötet sista veckan i november.

"Jag kräver att Vladimir avskedas, han lär inte mina elever i samma utsträckning han lär ut till andra elevhus."

"Vladimir, ligger det någon sanning i Severus påstående?"

"Det beror på hur man ser på saken, jag har delat in både husen och eleverna i olika grupper, och jag lär ut till dem utifrån deras egna förutsättningar, som jag uppfattar dem."

"Ligger det någon sanning i det han säger att du utbildar eleverna i hans hus sämre än de i de övriga elevhusen."

"Nej, jag utbildar alla eleverna utifrån min bästa förmåga, det som skiljer är _vad_ jag utbildar, inte _hur_."

"Och varför skiljer det?"

"Det skiljer, därför att de flesta från hans hus inte vill lägga ner det jobb de behöver för att nå resultat. Jag tar nästa etapp, efter att siste eleven i elevhuset har klarat det vi har tragglat med en tid. Jag _lämnar inga elever på efterkälken_. Det finns så svaga elever i det huset, att det tar tid för dem att bemästra det de övriga gör så gott som direkt. Det innebär att när de är ifatt, då kan vi gå på nästa del. Och jag har noterat att de i Slytherins elevhus nu ligger fyra veckor efter de övriga elvhusen."

"Så du gör avsiktligt sämre utbildning för det elevhuset?"

"Nej, på samma sätt, som Slytherins elevhus får _stödundervisning_ för enbart dem i ämnet trolldryckstillverkning, så finns det elevhus som ber om _stödundervisning_, i mitt ämne. Jag kan inte rå för att Slytherins elevhus inte klarar att lära sig det andra elevhus klarar. Hur jag utbildar under lektionerna — är exakt lika för alla elevhus."

"Men Slytherins sackar efter, är det så?"

"Ja — det är det, men det som förvånar mig är att det förs på tal först när det är det huset som _känner sig förfördelade_. Så har det varit i trolldryckskunskap, negativt för alla andra hus, de senaste tio åren, se bara på den här statistiken. Av samtliga NEWT, under de senare åren är nio av tio elever från Slytherin — det är en verklig snedfördelning. Varför har det inte uppmärksammats förut — är det månne för att även DU rektor Dumbledore inte vill ha annat än Snapes gullgossar som aurorer?"

"Jag ser ingen orsak att fortsätta den här diskussionen — genomgång SLUT" Sa rektorn — för nu fanns det saker som gick att peka på i negativ riktning för honom och Severus.

* — *

Naturligtvis hade Harrys utspel visat på brister som de övriga husförestånarna hade sett, men inte kunnat föra upp. Nu hade den nye läraren så markant gjort det.

Nästa konfrontation blev när det konstaterades att läraren i försvar inte hade _mer tid till förfogande_, så att han kunde ge även Slytherins elever _stödundervisning_. Det gick så långt att Snape härsknade till.

"Pantjeckow — du är inte värdig att ha den position du har — jag utmanar dig till en fullständig trollkarlsduell."

"Gott, jag antar den, och reglerna för den finns ju redan, allt går. Kommande söndag dagmitt — inga sekundanter. Skolans quidditchfält."

"_Må så ske._" sa Snape och ett blått skimmer beseglade överenskommelsen.

—

Rektorn hade naturligtvis blivit överraskad, men när utmaningen var uttalad gick det inte att blanda sig i, och nu var den redan färdigt edad, av magin själv. En av dem kunde dö — innan den dagen var över, han visste att Snape var ordentligt kunnig, hur mycket Pantjeckow kunde visste han inte.

Aurorer hade kallats, det var ju en traditionell trollkarlsduell, det innebar att ministeriet hade överinseende, dokument skulle tecknas. _Vinnaren tar allt_, ingick, alltså skulle legala dokument signeras före duellens början.

"Duellanterna några frågor, Snape?" — "Nej."

"Pantjeckow?" — "Nej."

"Allt går, är det som föreskrivs — kommer omagiska vapen att användas?" Harry tittade mot Snape, som ruskade på huvudet.

"Egentligen skulle jag förbehålla mig rätten att använda omagiska vapen, så jag fråntar mig inte den möjligheten, så — jo, de får användas, men jag avser inte ta fram dem så länge jag klarar mig utan dem."

"Okej — allt går — inklusive omagiska vapen av alla typer. Inta edra platser. . . . . . duellanterna bugar sig för varandra. Påbörjade besvärjelser före uttalandet av tredje siffran är automatisk förlust. ETT . . . TVÅ . . . TRE, börja."

Harry hade valt att börja måttligt, så han sände en svag stunner. Men till hans och de flesta övrigas förvåning föll Snape ihop — han och 34 övriga av dem 6 aurorer.

Förskräckta blev de när ett grönsvart moln med människoliknande form lämnade Lucius Malfoy. Harry förstod genast vad det var, för han visste att individen med Lucius Malfoys utseende numer var den alla kände som Voldemort.

När förskräcklensen och överrasningen hade lagt sig kunde det konstateras att samtliga som föll ihop var _döda_.

Harry visste att dödsorsaken för den som med Avada Kedavra dödar sig själv inte kan hittas, annat än om den kan hittas på deras trollspö. Inre mental dödsförbannelse inom nätverket gjorde att den enskildes magi var det enda som kunde identifieras. Då Snape hade avsett använda dödsförbannelsen gick det ut i nätverket så att alla som hade ett minst halvfärdigt virus aktiverade sin egen död, när signalen kom utifrån av en som hade ett fullt utvecklat virus.

Det hade blivit rabalder efter duellen, ingen hade någon förklaring till varför Snape hade dött för Vladimir's stunner. Harrys trollspö, undersöktes noga för dolda förbannelser men inget hittades. Resultatet stod sig och ingen kunde hitta någon direkt orsak till de övrigas död. Snapes död var förklarlig, och utan spekulation, men man ville få klarhet i de övrigas samtidiga död – för att ett det fanns ett samband var alla övertygade om.

Av dödsattesterna framgick att samtliga som drabbats av plötslig oförklarligt dödsfall var märkta som dödsätare något som gladde Harry enormt. Efter en del spekulation fram och åter antogs det att Lucius Malfoy var besatt av något, och att det påverkade samtliga som var märkta. Då det som besatte Malfoy tvingades ut av någon okänd anledning drabbade det alla närvarande som bar märket. På så sätt förflyttades _orsaken_ till allas död från Vladimir till Malfoy och hans död.

—

Harry förblev den ende — utöver Tonks som visste vad som hade drabbat dem alla, men även hon höll tyst om det. Harry var dock lite förvånad att det kunde hända, men så kom han på att Snape kanske hade använt någon form av tidsmagi, som gett honom några månader extra under de senaste 18 månaderna. Viruset _borde_ inte ha blivit fullgånget nog att vara så potent förrän i augusti kommande sommar, och dit var det åtta månader.

Men 34 böcker hade blivit svarta, Snapes och 33 övriga, Malfoys blev redan svart när han övertogs av Voldemort. Rons råtta, hade varit för långt ifrån för att påverkas.

—

**8 Avslöjanden**

Albus Dumbledore var både skakad och upprörd, initialt saknade han en lärare i trolldryckstillverkning, han hade samlat samtliga lärare till ett krismöte.

"Då har vi samlats till detta krismöte. Vladimir, vad har du att säga om det som hänt?"

"Att det var väntat, att du skulle tappa Snape i och med att han utmanade mig. Jag är dock förvånad att han inte hade mer att komma med. Var det _det_ du frågade om?"

"Ja och — hur du avser ta hand om situationen du skapat."

"JAG SKAPAT? — Snälla du, Snape är den han varit genom åren, han är _den du låtit honom bli_, alltså är allt ditt verk. Så skyll inte ifrån dig."

"Nä nu min bäste herre! — Innan du satte din fot här på Hogwarts hade vi det lugnt och sansat här. Det är helt klart att det är sedan du kom hit som allt detta börjat. Och hade du inte drivit Professor Snape som du gjort så hade detta aldrig hänt."

"Hade du redan när han började sett till att han fungerat för HELA elevkåren skulle det heller aldrig ha hänt. Varför inte fokusera på framtiden istället för att hitta någon du kan skylla ifrån dig på."

"Det har du rätt i, Minerva, har du något förslag på ersättare till Professor Snape?"

"Till trolldryck är det svårt, men med tanke på det usla material som erbjöds inför året för ämnet försvar, innan det ändrade sig, så menar jag att vem som helst från gatan bör kunna ta vid. Men för att vara seriös, — så har jag inga nämnförslag."

"Filius — någon du kan komma på?"

"Tyvärr inte."

"Någon annan?"

"Vladimir, vad kan du i det ämnet?"

"En hel del, förmodligen väl så kvalificerad att utbilda här på Hogwarts, liksom att förse sjukavdelningen med prima vara, men jag har redan ett antal jobb, varav ett jobb här."

"Om vi ruckar lite på schemana, då bär det gå att passa in."

"Mer jobb innebär mer tidsuttag än det som redan är inräknat, det innebär kontinuerligt planerat övertidsuttag, och sånt kostar. Hogwarts har inte den ekonomin att ha en lärare på övertidsersättning."

"Det ska inte behöva komma till det."

"Jag kan skifta till det andra ämnet under förutsättning att jag får SAMMA lön som Hogwarts betalar för Severus Snape, inte det som Snape slutligen erhöll."

"Var menar du?" Utbrast Minerva.

"Hogwarts betalar enligt räkenskaperna 965 gallons per månad till Snape, medan de flesta av er övriga endast har 312, respektive 419 galleons. Detta är i Hogwa . . ."

"Vi behöver inte gå in på detaljer nu, det är en lärare vi ska hi . . . "

"Vi ska visst fortsätta med det Rektor Dumbledore. Mitt anställningsavtal är som du absolut insisterade på _tills vidare_, och saknar uppsägningstid. Jag kan gå med omedelbar verkan om det inte passar. Alltså i Hogwarts bokföring har lärarna koder, därför står inga namn och allt bokförs som en sammanställning. Men det går att filtrera fram detaljerna. Nå det betalas till ett _utbetalningskonto_, varifrån de slutliga utbetalningarna sker. Snape får utbetalt 698 gallons enligt de verifer som jag nu har tillgång till efter min duell mot honom. Det betyder att någonstans på vägen viks det av pengar. För utbetalningskontot är efter varje löneutbetalning helt tömd."

"Albus — är det så?" Undrade Minerva nu mycket förvånad.

"Vi har inte tid med sånt här trams NU, dessutom är det något som styrelsen hanterar. Inte heller är det offentlig information, var lön är individuell."

"Snape var inte värd dubbelt vad jag fått. Nu är jag uppriktigt förbannad." Sa Flitwick.

"Vladimir, varifrån har du fått de uppgifterna?" Undrade Minerva, rektorn var för tagen att ens säga något.

"Potter, han råkar vara arvtagare till Gryffindor, och Därmed _äger_ han både skolan och huset. Här är de uppgifter jag fick av honom, _ifall jag skulle behöva_ — som han sa. Här rektor Dumbledore, är en _ORDER_ från Potter, i övrigt så har jag här en fullmakt att agera i hans ställe — _ifall behov uppstår_. Och som jag ser så har ett behov uppstått."

"Vad innebär det här?" Undrade en nu blek Dumbledore, för han hade hunnit läsa rätt långt ner i sitt dokument."

"Det –är en ORDER att du är avsatt som rektor, och det är upp till mig att avgöra om jag ska kasta ut dig eller behålla dig. Men det är också en order att se till att du betalar tillbaks till Hogwarts det du har stulit, 67'234'556 galleons om jag inte misstar mig. Allt du har förskingrat från Hogwarts ska betalas tillbaks, i kontanter eller genom arbete, och din _lön_ är motsvarande det den lärare du ersätter inledningsvis – och kan INTE ändras om du ersätter annan lärare. Du går in som lärare i försvar, och din lön, är som jag fått ut, 183 galleons per månad. Du får naturligtvis inte ut något, men din skuld räknas ner."

"SÅ LITE? Jag är värd avsevärt mer." Skrek han nu.

"Som jag sa — din lön är som lönen till den du ersätter får ut — inte det du låter Hogwarts konto överföra till utbetalningskontot. Själv tar jag över trolldrsykstillverkningen. Därmed har vi lärare till alla positioner".

"Men saknar en rektor." Sa Pomona

"Ja, — tills vidare går Minerva per succession in som rektor. Din uppgift utöver lektionerna är också att titta efter ny personal. Främst till kurserna 'Samhällskunskap — som kommer att innefatta traditioner bland magiska, och hur det omagiska samhället ser ut och fungerar — i verkligheten."

"Mugglarkunskap har jag — kom inte å ändra på det." Sa en som verkade upprörd, och Harry visste att _nu är det dags_.

"Som jag sa — jag har Potters fullmakt, det innebär att styrelsen nu är avsatt, och kommer att sakna lön. De som fortsättningsvis önskar kan ha en rådgivande befattning. Men det heter inte _mugglar_, det finns inga _mugglare_, det finns människor med olika magisk styrka och förmåga. De allra flesta saknar möjlighet att aktivera de magiska energierna — det är den enda skillnaden. Men för att vi inte ska drabbas av en _modern häxjakt_ — måste vi kunna samverka i den miljön utan att utmärka oss. Till det krävs någon som kan föra sig ute i det öppna samhället. Din tid som lärare i den tjänsten upphör kommande läsårsslut, OM — vi anser att du kan göra ett fullgott jobb i andra ämnen — så han det lösa sig, Binn i historia behöver bytas ut."

"Ännu en lön i den ny hårt ansträngda ekonomin har vi inte råd med." Sa Minerva

"Det påverkar inte lönesumman — Binn har inte fått någon utbetalning sedan han övergick till astral form — men skolan betalar ändå ut hans lön via utbetalningskontot."

Det märktes tydligt på Dumbledore att han var utan möjlighet att fortsätta skylla ifrån sig.

"Har vi en chans att _överleva_ som skola? Med alla transfereringar som varit, och fler kommer säkert." Andades Minerva försiktigt

"Visar vi att det redan har blivit bättre, och att det kommer att fortsätta bli bättre — så bör vi han en möjlighet att överleva. OM Potter öppnar kassakistan, så kan skolan överleva 5 år utan inkomst, det är inom den tiden som vi måste visa upp att det är värdiga att finnas här."

—

Det hade blivit väldigt underliga lektioner inledningsvis efter all omflyttning, bara några veckor senare lämnade Nymfodora Tonks aurorutbildningen för att ansluta som lärare, i samhällskunskap, medan historielärarpositionen fick en levande lärare.

Albus Dumbledore gjorde några försök att återta sitt revir — men trycktes raskt tillbaks, ett par gånger var det ytterst nära ännu en duell, men som Wladimir kunde Harry raskt förklara att en duellbegäran från Dumbledore skulle för alltid spärra honom från tillträde till Hogwarts, samt att hans förskingring skulle lyftas upp till offentlig nivå.

—

Bara två år senare så fanns det enbart svarta böcker i Harrys inre bibliotek, 417 svarta böcker. Allt medan böckerna strömmade in var Harry noga med att skapa förlagorna till utgivandet av samtliga dödsätarbiografier.

Med Snape borta och utbildningen på väg att moderniseras höjdes även statusen för Hogwarts. De elever som redan hade transfererat kom inte tillbaks, men fler och fler valde initialt Hogwarts, även från fastlandet började det komma elever och det år Harry egentligen skulle ha gått ut var skolan åter under full verksamhet.

Harry valde att nyttja tidvändare ofta för att kunna vara med på slutexamina. Dumbledore var då så medfaren att han inte ens kunde upprätthålla ens vardagliga sysslor, så det blev aldrig någon konfrontation med honom.

Sirius Black hade kallats till rättegång när hans verkliga situation började ifrågasättas i pressen, Pettigrews bok hade många sett och förstod att det inte stod rätt till.

Många huvuden rullade – om än inte bokstavligt, medan allt kom i dagen, många som inte hade märket hade också målats ut, så ingen kom undan. Fudge avled 12 år senare ensam i en cell på Azkaban. Det var också de intagna dödsätarna på Azkaban som var bland de som överlevde längst.

De hade blivit _smittade_ genom att några aurorer som hade utvecklade virus hade varit vakter, eller kommit med nya fångar. De skulle sannolikt ha levt vidare om inte Voldemort hade försökt frita dem genom att återigen parasitera på en levande. Direkt när den auroren skulle döda den ordinarie vakten — utlöstes dödsförbannelsen i nätverket och med det tappade Voldemort sina sista märkta.

Då Voldemort behövde levande personer i nätverket för att ge honom både livs och magisk energi förtvinade även de sista själsresterna av honom då hela nätverket upphörde. Harry visste genom det som kom in i virusböckerna vad som hade hänt fram tills sista dödsförbannelsen skulle göras.

—

Efter det kunde Harry lämna in sin avslutningsrapport för uppdraget att eliminera Voldemort med grupp. Att det samtidigt helt förändrade situationen för det brittiska magiska samhället — om en form av revolution talades det inte så mycket om.

Harry och Tonks valde att ytterst sällan vara just de, de hade ju andra mer diskreta namn som de kunde använda. De var mest ute på internationella uppdrag, så det var ytterst sällan som de ens besökte det kalla och fuktiga Europa. Bridgetown Barbados var väl så intressant stad som London, och badstränderna var avsevärt mer njutbara hela året om.

—

*** Ende ***


End file.
